Instincts
by Deathwish911
Summary: Issie was raised by an uncle after his parents died, and became a good friend to the red dragon emperor. He will be OOC in this fic, just a warning. New material in old chapters, done some adding to give some more meat to the story. I hope everyone will like, even though I'll get a few that won't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Infatuation

He looked out the window and saw his old house, and like someone not wanting to leave the safe security of a warm place, he got out of the cab and took his luggage from the trunk. '_Home sweet home..._' The young man opened the door and felt the chill of the place. '_I have to clean everything, go to the store, and see about getting utilities... I wonder if 200,000 yen is enough to live on... but that's what Uncle has budgeted for me, I'll ask for more if it is needed..._'

**'**_**If your uncle thinks you can, then you can. I may not know much about this new world, but if he is confident, then so am I.**_**' **The green gem talked from his left hand.

He looked to his left hand and smiled. '_Thank you my friend... I-I guessed I needed a little confidence boost..._'

**'**_**Think nothing of it, you're my partner. And I haven't trained you this far just to see you fall.**_**' **The voice of the dragon had a caring tone to it.

Hyodo Issie shook his head still smiling. **'**_Time to get to work..._'

He cleaned the house and went through old boxes, stumbling over old memories. He found an old family photo and just held it. The tears started to fall as it rained outside.

**'**_**Dry your eyes child...you avenged them.**_**'** The low rumbling voice was gentle.

'_But...but they're still dead...and I miss them so much..._'

**'**_**They would want you to get past this, trust me on this.**_**'** If the dragon could physically be there, he would've had a hand on the young mans shoulder.

'_I-I'll try..._'

**xXx**

She looked out her window as was her custom. It was the start of the school year and already everything was starting to have a negative tone to it. '_There is a sacred gear here...and a powerful one at that, but who could have it?_' She had a worried look on her face as she thought about it. She twirled her red hair as the door opened and closed. Himejima Akeno entered with her long flowing black hair and dressed in the female Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Rias...Rias?" She smiled as she came forward.

"Yes Akeno, do you have news on the sacred gear?" Rias Gremory looked at her queen still with worry in her eyes.

"No information as yet, but sometimes no news is good news." She smiled as she also looked out the window.

"True…" '_But then why do i get this sick feeling in my stomach now?_' "I'll be showering now…" Rias started to take off her clothes and she stepped into the shower. "Keep looking...try the freshman and the transfers...and please go easy on them. I know how you like to tease them..." Rias had a small smile on her face.

"I have no idea what you mean...It's not my fault the males stumble over themselve to try to attain the impossible." Akeno had an impish look on her face.

As the water cascaded down over the womanly figure Rias just let the stress of the beginning of the school year melt away. As the door closed signaling that she was alone again she just stood there. '_That time is coming and I still have so many pieces left...I will not be chained to that PIG!_' She let the water relax her, taking all of her troubles away.

**xXx**

Issie saw her again at the window and stared. She had beautiful red hair, the way she carried herself, and the way she acted towards her friends, was nothing but great. '_I guess I could introduce myself...but i have no idea how she'll take it..._' He looked down. '_I wonder why she looked so worried?_'

'_**That may have to do with us partner, I think she can sense me...which means she might either try to befriend us or...nevermind...**_' The green jewel had a thoughtful tone.

'_...or hurt us...is that what you're trying to say?_' He looked to his left hand thoughtfully.

'_**I wasn't trying to scare you...but there are other supernaturals out there other than us… some will try and seduce you, others will try to outright kill you, and some will try to befriend...I personally would love to befriend more. But the way I've trained you, you can defend yourself.**_' The green gem gave a soft glow.

'_But why would I worry her?_' He looked to the sky and then back to the red haired beauty.

**'**_**Because you carry a dragon in you...dragons are very powerful creatures and feared by many. But they also have the tendency to draw powerful people to them. Look at the girl in the window, She is a very powerful Devil...but she isn't evil. In fact most of the devils here aren't evil at all. You can tell by their actions. She will make a great ally...if you approach her right.**_**'** The wisdom showing in the dragons tone.

'_So...the supernaturals are like normal people, and can be as diverse as normal people..._' He looked down thoughtfully.

**'**_**Yes. Who knows...maybe we will never meet our great rival in this lifetime...or maybe we will...**_**'** The dragon was thoughtful.

'_Time for practice..._' He picked up his shinai and headed home.

**'**_**Indeed...practice well.**_**'**

**xXx**

She saw her target. '_Kokabiel will be pleased, with this sacred gear user out of the way, I was promised a promotion..._' She had no idea what was about to happen on sunday.

"Hi...are you Hyoudou Issei?" A timid looking girl with brown hair and eyes dressed in a different school uniform.

"Yes…" He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Well I've seen you pass by here a few times and I just wanted to know...would you like to go out with me on sunday?" She added a smile.

"Umm...sure…" He looked down still confused.

"Ooooh Thank you! I can't wait!" '_to kill your sorry ass._' She gushed.

"W-what's your name?" He looked at her in a gentle manner.

"Amano Yuma." She smiled as she walked away.

'_**Partner...I'm getting a strange...sense about that girl.**_' The dragon had a thoughtful tone.

'_Strange as in good, or strange as in bad?_' He turned around and didn't notice the strange looking girl behind him.

'_**I don't know...lets play this one by ear...**_' The dragon seemed confused.

'_I should be prepared...just in case._' He walked home deep in thought.

**'**_**I know that feeling...but from where?**_**'** The dragon was deep in thought.

'_Is it...a bad feeling?_' He never noticed the strange girl following him.

**'**_**Even I'm uneasy about this...that feeling of power...I don't know...**_**'** The dragon sounded really deep in thought he didn't notice that the strange girl that was following his partner turned into a bat and flew off toward the school.

'_I guess I'll think of something..._' He opened the gate to his empty house as another wave of depression hit.

**'**_**This is now your house. Fill it with good memories.**_**'** The dragon tried to calm down his host.

'_But...its so...empty._'

**'**_**Then I guess you need to fill it.**_**'** The rumble was gentle.

'_But what if she-_'

**'**_**Listen child...its better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it. Now I'm tired. Eat and get to bed. We have an early day tomorrow.**_**'**

'_Alright..._' Issei did as he was told.

**xXx**

Rias listened to what her familiar had said. '_A fallen angel? And he agreed to go on a date with her...hmmm...give him a flyer on the day of the date. If she kills him, I will revive him._' She had a determined look on her face as the familiar accepted her orders.

"Akeno, have your familiars keep an eye on Hyoudou Issei, the fallen angels have taken an interest in him." Rias had a grave tone in her voice.

"So you think he is the one, but what sacred gear does he have?" Akeno looked puzzled.

"Even if he doesn't have one, a fallen angel has taken an interest in him...we need to protect those people in our territory." Rias looked to her queen.

"I'll tell the others as well." She nodded and summoned her familiar. When orders were given and the familiar disappeared.

"That girl might try to kill him...and he won't know why…" A single tear went down her face.

**xXx**

He stood by the fountain waiting, and clearly nervous. '_I hope she's not going to hurt me..._'

'_**If she tries...defend yourself, and remember, if she try's to kill you, kill her.**_' the dragon gave the advice in a wise tone.

A strange girl gave him a flier with a strange circle with runes on it and said 'All of your dreams can come true.' She nodded cutely and left.

'_...All of your dreams can come true...well..._'

"Hey Issei!" Yuma ran up to him smiling.

"H-hi Yuma…" He pocketed the flier and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where shall we go first?" She took his arm and smiled.

"W-well…"

"How about over there!" She almost dragged him.

"O-Ok..."

The arcade was a small one with two claw machines, a few fighting games, and one four player game where you played as monsters. The two spent their time there before getting hungry. On the way out he spotted a black and red scrunchy.

"Hold on..."

"Alright..." '_How sweet...your going to try to win my affections by that stupid claw game..._' She kept an interested look as he only spent two coins.

"The trick is...to know which one is attainable, most of this other flashy stuff isn't. I'm aiming for the scrunchy, just because its in the corner doesn't mean anything." She watched and was partially surprised as the claw picked up the hair holder and dropped it in the bin. "I spent a lot of money getting those skills...but Uncle wasn't to pleased..." He then seemed to clam up.

"But still, it's impressive...now feed me." She gave him an impatient look.

"Ok, ok..." He chuckled and escorted her to a restaurant.

The menu was small but it was an east meets west venue, hamburgers on the menu right next to eggrolls. The waitress looked a bit odd, but she still came up with a smile. She was dressed in the standard uniform, the only thing out of place was the black eyeliner and lipstick that clashed with the white and red uniform. Her gaze lingered on Issei before taking down their orders.

"I'll have the chicken fried rice with the shrimp tempura...no soup though." Yuma ordered.

"Burger special number two please." He gave a respectful nod to the waitress.

"Of course sir, your meals will be out shortly." She walked away, but from the counter seemed to stare at him.

"So...you mentioned an Uncle-"

"I don't want to talk about family. Lets find something else to talk about." He closed the subject before it could even be opened.

'_Thats a definite nerve...what happened to make him want to avoid talking about something as common as family...not that I would've told the truth anyway..._' "I hear that you live alone, are your parents-"

"Thats the same as talking about family." He just stated as he clammed up.

The waitress brought over their food but noticed his dark look.

"Here you go Sir, and here is your total. Enjoy your meal." She just kept an eye on him from the counter.

As the meal was finished silently Yuma just looked at him. '_Family is a VERY sore subject with him, why does he want to stay away from it at all cost?_'

He got up and paid the bill, but there was a new girl working the counter, their waitress had gone off shift...

**xXx**

She looked like she had had fun. '_Can this snorefest be over yet? I guess its time since we are in the park..._' she turned around and the smile on her face wasn't a good one.

"Hey Issei...would you die for me?" She looked intently at him.

"So...I apologize for what might have to happen." He looked at her sadly.

"Really...well i guess for a human it was a good date, but you were soo...what did you say?" She looked at him surprised.

He got into a ready stance pulling a collapsible baton from his pants leg. "I-I don't want to hurt you, but if you leave, this day didn't happen."

"Oh...you have to be joking...I am way out of your league…" She transformed. She matured, her hair and eye color changed to black, and black feathered wings appear on her back. When Issie didn't looked shocked or surprised, that worried her.

"I see you leave me no choice…" He said sadly.

**[Boosted Gear!]** The red gauntlet appeared on his hand with a green gem.

**[Boost!]**

"Oh...its just the twice critical...so I guess your a nobody…" She laughed.

**[Boost!]**

"Its more than that…"

**[Boost!]**

"Really...do tell, what do you know about it?" She looked over at him bored.

**[Boost!]**

**[Transfer!]**

"I know I can defend myself." He stayed in the ready position, the baton glowed with crimson energy.

"Oh well, time to die." She made her spear of light and threw it at him. Then a thing happened that wasn't normal, he parried it away like it was nothing.

"I really am sorry for what I have to do to you, and I really don't want to take your life. If you force me to...I will." He had a serious tone in his voice.

"You, a nobody, take MY life, what a joke!" She created two light spears and threw them at him. He parried both of them away and was suddenly in front of her. '_Parry this then..._' She formed a lightspear that gutted him as he struck her. The baton caved in her skull and she died instantly.

He fell to the ground trying to cover the gaping hole in his stomach. '_I-I never got to introduce myself...to the beautiful red hair…_' As his world was going black the red haired beauty appeared before him.

"You summoned me...how can I help?" She looked at him as she sat down on the ground.

"I-I…" He started to speak.

"Shhh...it will be alright…" She looked down at him with caring conviction.

"**I, Rias Gremory, of the House of Gremory, do hereby reincarnate Hyoudou Issei into a devil."** As the words were spoken the wound healed up and he glowed an ominous red. She took out eight pawn pieces and inserted them into his body.

"Rise and live for me, Hyoudou Issei…" She smiled at him. when he didn't stand up she looked closely. He was asleep and snoring peacefully. She chuckled and teleported them to his house.

Once there she decided to sleep with him as it tired her out from what she did. She undressed herself after placing him in his bed and got in with him. She fell into deep sleep and clung to her new pawn.

**xXx**

He awoke to light snoring that he knew wasn't his. '_W-where...am I?_' He remembered the date, he remembered his date changing into a beautiful death dealing dark angel, he remembered her caved in skull and getting speared in the gut, and he remembered dying. '_So...why am I still alive?_'

'_**I'm sorry partner...you died...but you took out that fallen angel...**_' The faintly glowing green on his left hand sounded remorseful.

'_Is that what she was?_'

**'**_**Yes...I didn't know until you saw the light spears. But there is some good news, you've been reborn.**_**'**

"Mmm...good morning...Issei…" The voice right behind him sounded sleepy and she clung closer to him, crushing her breasts against his back and her leg wrapped around his.

"W-what am I?" He asked her. He would recognize that hair color anywhere.

"...I brought you back as one of my kind…" She had a waver in her voice.

"A-and what kind is that?" He turned around and saw the sorrowful look in her eyes.

"...A devil…"

"Then I must thank you...and I owe you a great debt." He looked in her surprised eyes.

"I...I must go, your parents…" She noticed his sorrowful look when she mentioned his parents.

"T-their dead…" She just held him. With Yuma mentioning his family over and over again and now with her mentioning them, the wall just broke.

"You're in my family now, and I will never abandon you." She promised. He started crying and holding her like she was a lifeline.

**xXx**

Katase looked and seen the new boy in the kendo club walking next to a third year by the name of Rias Gremory. The way those two walked and seeing that it was the first time that Rias was walking with him seemed to trouble her. But now she was on the lookout for the perverted duo. '_If they peek again...I will kill them. But I will find out her intentions for him..._'

"Hey...Katase...I-I won't be able to make it to practice today." Issie looked at her and scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, I'll let the coach know. Ms. Gremory, can I talk to you?" She looked at the red haired beauty.

"Sure…" She waved at Issei as he entered the gate.

"I want to know your intentions for Issie...He is the first male in my club and the rest see him as a little brother…" Katase looked at Rias.

"He has a bigger family than even he realizes…" She smiled at Katase. "I promise not to hurt him. He's been hurt enough…" She remembered him crying.

"That sets me at ease...If he does get hurt…" Katase smiled at her.

"I understand." Rias smiled back as she knew that the other girl was just being protective. '_I bet you don't even see how you affect others Issie..._'

**xXx**

**A\n: **Ok, this is from the limited anime as I have never read the manga. Issie will be ooc in this fic due to him receiving his sacred gear when he was 6. The dragon within saved his life when a convenience store robbery was sure to take his young life. He then took martial arts and kendo in hope of better protecting himself. So he isn't a pervert in this fic. Deep down he is still a scared little boy that lost his parents. He lived with a uncle until his high school years so that he could become a man.

"Speach"

'_Thought_'

'_**Dragon**_'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Life**

He looked out the window and just stared at the sky. '_I wonder what Rias is doing now..._' He felt a tug on his sleeve. Aika Kiryuu was looking at him intently.

"Huh?" He had a dumb expression on his face.

"You weren't listening were you...I asked if you have a girlfriend?" She looked at him as he noticed the other females in the class listening intently.

"Umm...no..." He looked down and started to doodle.

"Well talk is is that you were seen with none other than THE Rias Gremory...and it looked like you two were close..." She gave a wink as he blushed.

"T-there's nothing going on between us..." He heard a commotion come from the door of the class room and he seen a short girl with white hair and a black cat hair clip walk in.

"Rias wants to see you after school in the old school building." Toujou Koneko just had a blasé look on her face.

"R-right...I'll be there..." He nodded to her and got up.

"And where are you going?" Kiryuu tried to block his path.

"I have martial arts practice..." He started to leave, when Kiryuu tried to intervene again, she was stopped by Koneko.

"The perverted duo just snapped a picture of your underwear." Koneko pointed to to the pair that had a camera. As soon as they heard that, they ran for the door...with Kiryuu and the rest of the girls minus Koneko.

"T-thanks..." He looked at the small girl with gratitude.

"And you will have a third club activity...welcome to the Occult Research Club...Rias will tell you the rest..." Koneko turned to leave.

"O-ok...Thanks for the save..." He looked away and she noticed his slight blush.

"Its no problem." She left him to his thoughts.

**'**_**Well partner...looks like you just met a member of your new family...**_**'** The faint glow on his left hand had started.

'_I hope she is as nice as she seems to be..._' He left for his martial arts class.

Walking to the dojo helped clear his head, the other students bustling around him. Since he was deep in thought he didn't notice the waitress from the other day...but without the makeup. She was tall with green framed glasses and amber eyes. The long black hair flowed down to her knees. '_He was taken by the Gremory house...and Sona-sama had such high hopes..._' She followed him to the dojo and went into the girls locker room. '_And now to train him to be...better._' She changed into the gi and left, waiting for the others to arrive.

**xXXx**

Murayama took the hit and grunted. '_He's gotten better..._' Issie made like he was going to punch, instead he did a cartwheel kick that caught her off guard. The teacher held up his hand to signal the end of the match.

"Nice one Issei-kun." Katase nodded as he helped up his opponent.

"I watched an MMA show last night..." He started, but the teacher stopped him.

"Though it is good to find wisdom in other things, the fish cannot breath air and shouldn't try to." He looked sagely at him.

"Hai Sensei..." He bowed to him as he walked out. The girl with the glasses kept an eye on him as he talked to Katase and Murayama, listening intently.

"You still did good..." Murayama nodded to him with a smile.

'_If he has that good of improvisational skill, he'll be a great asset._' The girl with the glasses looked to him one last time. '_I must meet Sona-sama to meet up with him officially._' She walked to the girls locker room.

"Y-you really think so?" He looked surprised at her.

"Yes, sometimes, you need to catch your opponent off guard...like the cartwheel kick you did." Katase smiled and started to clean up.

"I...I shall try harder..." He looked at them and smiled.

**'**_**Uhh...partner, you might want to hurry up, you have to meet Rias in the old school building in 10 minutes.**_**'** There was an urgent tone in his voice.

"I-I have to get going...see you guys tomorrow morning for kendo practice?" He looked to them.

"Sure, tomorrow." Katase nodded and left the school dojo.

"Be sure to be early, the coach wants to show you something you missed." Murayama said as she left.

"O-ok..." He nodded as he left for the showers.

**xXXx**

She looked out the window, but this time seeing something that wasn't there. '_I hope everyone welcomes him..._' Akeno walked in and placed the tea on the coffee table.

"I guess he isn't here yet..." She picked up a cup of tea and sipped the warm liquid.

"He had martial arts, so its understandable why he is late." Rias headed to the shower.

"I wonder what he'll be like..." Akeno looked thoughtful.

"Please welcome him...warmly." Rias looked to her queen as she disrobed and stepped into the shower.

"I will..." Akeno smiled. The Priestess of Thunder looked like she went down memory lane. '_I wonder..._' The door opened and closed, the small white haired girl with the black cat hair clip had a box of Pochy as she sat down on one of the couches. When Akeno looked to the window a blonde haired, blue eyed boy was leaning against the sill.

"You came through the window again...Why don't you use the door Kiba?"

"It keeps me in shape." He gave a charming smile.

"Just be glad Koneko and me was here, you know how Rias hates peeping." Akeno smiled as he looked outside.

"You know I don't do that kind of thing...Though if the perverted duo ever tried it, they would be punished...severely." He smiled at a thought.

"But, who would get to punish them? You know I love to do that." She sat down on the edge of the desk.

"Here he comes." Koneko looked to the door.

**xXXx**

As he stepped into the old school building he noticed he wasn't the only one. Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, were both there. They both had black hair, the former was more serious whereas the latter was more subdued.

"Hello Hyoudou-kun, we'll walk with you." Sona said in a no nonsense tone.

"Y-yes..." He followed behind them.

"...I am the student council president, Sona Sitri, and this is the vice president Tsubaki Shinra...pleased to meet you." Sona held her gate to walk next to him.

"P-pleased to meet you...h-how did you know my name?" He looked at her confused.

"I researched you...though I must say I am impressed that you took out a fallen angel while you were still human..." That caused him to stop.

"Then you know what I am?" He looked at them as if trying to gage if they were enemies or allies.

"You are the same as us, we are from a different household though..." She looked at his confused expression. '_Rias didn't tell him anything yet...this should be amusing..._'

"O-ok..." He looked down to the floor.

**'**_**Wait till you meet Rias, she'll let you in on the secret sooner or later, after all, you're apart of her household now, so you will need to know who your enemies and allies are...**_**'** The dragon within advised.

'_O-ok...will the others be as nice as her?_'

**'**_**I don't know partner...let them make the first move...but the one girl from before should be there.**_**'**

"Issie, we're here..." Tsubaki motioned to the door.

"R-right..." He opened the door for them and held it open for them.

**xXXx**

She heard the door open and three sets of legs enter. '_He must've walked with them...which means I don't need to introduce them, though I wonder what they talked about..._'

"I welcome you, Sona and Tsubaki. Go ahead and take a seat Issie." She started to towel off in front of him and he looked away as sat on the couch.

"My, my, a bit bashful..." Akeno came up from behind him, putting his head between her ample bosom. He froze like a deer in the headlights and didn't make a move.

"I-i-it's...nice to m-m-meet you...I am H-H-Hyodo I-I-Issei..." He managed to get out as she tightened the hug.

"And I am Himejima Akeno, Rias Gremorys queen, very pleased to meet you..." Akeno had a very seductive tone in her voice.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, her knight." Said a blonde haired blue eyed boy standing by the window.

"I am Toujou Koneko, her rook." Said a very familiar white haired girl with a black cat hairpin.

"What...what does that make me?" He looked confused as Akeno let go of him and sat next to him.

"I used all eight of my pawns on you, so that makes you my pawn." Rias looked at him and smiled.

"So...its like...using the promotion when I get to the back of the board...and how is the chess pieces used by devil kind?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Its used for rating games...for her to use all eight of her pawns on you means she thinks your powerful..." Sona answered.

"I am Sona's queen." Tsubaki stated.

"Which would make Rias my king?" He looked to both Sona and Rias.

"Yes, she is your master, but she treats her pieces like family, and in a way, they are her family. And speaking of family, R-" Sona started but was interrupted by Rias.

"I will not talk to that pig." She stated.

"Well he will be expecting you to make contact." Tsubaki looked to Rias.

"When Hell freezes over." Rias looked hard at Sona.

"True...Well I bid you all adieu...I have other business to attend to, I have also found someone that is worthy of being my pawn." Sona got up and left, with Tsubaki trailing her. '_After you poached him for your peerage._'

"And now onto the business of making pacts." Rias got up in an angry fashion.

**xXXx**

Issei appeared in the house via teleportation circle. '_That was a weird sensation..._' He then saw the 'client'. A young man that looked really scrawny.

"Where's Koneko?" He asked.

"S-she was with another client..." He looked at the kid and scratched the back of his neck.

"She...she was helping me become stronger...I have asthma, so I can't really do any sports...she has been teaching me boxing...do you know boxing?" He looked at the newly minted devil.

"Y-yes...I also suggest that you watch some MMA matches. Lets see how much you know..." He got into a ready stance and started to box with the young man.

**xXXx**

As he was teleported home, he was surprised to see Rias there. '_What is she doing here...?_'

"I came by to congratulate you on your first pact...and I wanted to ask you something...would you like it if I lived here as well?" She looked at him as if she was reading his response.

"I...I wouldn't...mind...I welcome it...in fact..." He turned away to hide his face.

"Remember, I said I wouldn't abandon you...and I keep the promises that I make." She came up behind him and hugged him.

"You're not alone anymore...and you don't have to shoulder your pain by yourself anymore, if you need to talk, I'm here..." She just held him.

"I...I want to tell you how my parents died..."

**xXXx**

**[Flashback]**

Little Issei was in the chip aisle as his mother and father were picking up other items. '_Oooooo, Dragon Rangers X!_' He had stars in his eyes as he looked to his father, giving him the kicked puppy look that children give.

"...[sigh] Yes son, we'll get that as well..." His father smiled as he was about to pick it up from little Issie.

"All right, I want the money, jewelry, and wallets now!" A masked man with a gun walked in and pointed it at Issei's mom.

"O-ok...here..." The clerk opened the cash register.

"Not fast enough!" The man shot the clerk in the head.

"Now wait a min-" The gunman shot Issie's father in the chest. Seeing his father go down in front of him caused him to cry and his mother to scream.

"Don't play the hero, hero's always die."

"Please...just let my son go..."

"Wrong answer...hahahahahaha!" the gunman shot at Issei, and his short life started to flash before his eyes. His mother dove in front of him, taking the bullet in the head, killing her instantly. As her body was falling. There was a bright green glow and the six year old was clad in red armor.

**'**_**Get justice for what has happened to you my young master.**_**'** The voice was deep and throaty, and urged him forward.

'_Who...who are you?_'

**'**_**You don't have much time, now hit him with all you've got, you only have ten seconds.**_**'** The voice gave him a time limit, and use it he did.

He ducked another bullet, and smashed the gunman's kneecap, shattering it. The gunman went down clutching his knee. When Issie brought his foot down on the gunman's head, trying to knock him out, he misjudged the power and crushed the mans head.

'_W-what have I done..._' He looked at the blood on the floor, it was so slick that he fell in it.

"I-Issei...Stand on your own two legs...you'll be a m-aaaaan..." His father with his vital fluids leaking out of him was going into shock and would soon die.

Issie, being only six and not knowing what to do, watched as his father died right in front of him. He started crying.

**'**_**Dry your eyes child...I am Ddrag...the Red Dragon Emperor...and will be your partner from here on out, do not tell anyone about me, for there are people that will try to kill you because of me...I will help you when I can...but if you don't want to be the victim, you need to be the predator.' Now stand on your feet and leave this place.**_**'** the faint green glow entranced the young boy.

'_A-all r-right..._' Still sniffling he left and bumped into a police officer.

"Hello...what happened?" The officer shook his head. When Issie didn't respond and was still sniffling with a glassy look in his eyes the officer picked up his radio.

_[This is H-04, I need a unit to Kokoro and 8__th__, I have a child here covered in blood...send a med unit as well.]_

_[H-04, we copy and units are on the way.]_

**xXXx**

**[Flashback: two weeks later]**

Issei looked at the man that was going to take care of him for now on. He was a middle aged man with glasses, balding and had a no nonsense attitude.

"Boy...come here."

"Yes Uncle Rokuro." The child listlessly followed instruction.

"Your day will go as follows. Classes, then martial arts. You will have only one other choice for activities, so choose well." His Uncle looked hard at him.

"If you fail, you will be punished. If you are not proper to your elders, you will be punished. If you are not proper to women, you will be punished, do you understand?" He continued the hard look at the boy.

"Yes uncle."

"Classes start immediately." The uncle started to teach the child.

**xXXx**

Rias looked at him with sad eyes as if she had experienced it herself with him. '_Such a hard man...and yet Issei is still kind..._' She held him.

"So you see...he didn't really care for me, he always left me alone...a-and..."

"Shhhh...I'm here now, he can't hurt you anymore, I will protect you, along with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko...You are safe with us..." She buried her head into his back.

"He...he may come around..." He had fear in his voice.

"Then I will tell him that you're in my care now." Rias turned him around and looked him in the eyes.

"Th-thank-" He was getting too emotional when she just kissed his forehead.

"Now, take a bath and I will have dinner ready..." She smiled at him and let him go and do as he was ordered.

She started cooking for just the two of them with a smile on her face. '_We will be the family he never had...and if that man tries to hurt him, I will let Onii-san teach him a lesson...I'll have to ask Onii-sama to buy this land. I have to cut all ties to that uncle of his._'

**xXXx**

**A/n:** I know I made up his uncle, but I also needed to make him a complete asshole, which would explain why Issie tends to hide his emotions and seems to fear people. And instead of Rias being seen as a sex object, a deeper bond is formed between the two. I felt like I needed to explain why he is the way he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Confidence**

**{**_**Dream**_**}**

Rokuro looked down at a now eight year old Issei, and brought the cane down once more.

"You useless excuse for a man. Take your punishment without crying." And he brought the cane down again.

"I-I'm sorry!" Young Issei was trying to hold back the tears.

"Then prove it and take responsibility." He brought the cane down one last time.

"I w-will try harder..."

"No, you will do better. I never saw in that cow what my brother saw." Rokuro turned and left the bleeding boy on the ground.

Ever so slowly he started to bandage himself while sniffling.

**xXXx**

Issei cried out in his sleep and Rias just held him. '_I wonder what he's dreaming about..._' She absentmindedly started to trace the scars on his back as she rubbed circles on his back.

"Shhh...there, there..." She whispered in his ear while holding him.

A tear came from his eye as he rolled over and hugged her back. She smiled at this and fell back asleep.

**xXXx**

Issei awoke to find himself tangled in sweat soaked sheets and a very naked Rias. The last part of his dream he did want to let go of as he slowly got up and started to get ready for the day.

Rias awoke to the smell of something good. '_Does he know how to cook?_' She got up and did her morning ritual of bathing and dressing. When she walked down stairs she saw that breakfast was made for the both of them as well as bento's.

"My, my...so the bento's you had for lunch you made...and here I thought you got them from admirers..." She smiled as he blushed.

"...My uncle made sure that I could survive by myself if I needed to..." He looked away as he started eating.

"Well it looks like I'll have to beat you to the punch for now on, and don't worry about dinner, I'll make that." She smiled as she ate the food. '_This is so good...what chef did he learn from? This is even better than the cook for my Onii-sama..._' The look on her face was priceless.

"I have to be to Kendo practice early, due to what I missed..." He started to get up.

"I have to be there early as well...the student council has an early meeting." She made the excuse to walk with him to school.

"A-alright..."

**xXXx**

He walked to school carrying his satchel and his shinai on his back...and Rias attached to his arm.

"Awwww...isn't this cute, so he does have a girlfriend!" Kiryuu gushed as she saw the two.

"B-but-" Issie started, but was interrupted by Rias.

"And we've started living together..." She gave a wink to Kiryuu.

"Some girls will be heartbroken...be sure to use protection Issei-kun!" Kiryuu ran off as he sweated.

"W-why-" He was having trouble processing the information.

"I promised I'd protect you, this means your heart as well." She smiled as she started to lead him to his kendo practice.

"I'm...no one special." He looked confused.

"Oh Issei-kun...you have no idea how special you are." She let go of his arm so that he could enter the boys locker room.

"I-I'll see you after school..." He waved as he entered.

**xXXx**

The sensei was in the ready position and just waited. Issei was the first to attack, which was the mistake. The sensei brought down the shinai and struck his hand, causing him to release his shinai.

"Remember, the sword is an extension of yourself, you need to imagine on where you want to put that tip." The sensei pointed to the tip of the shinai.

"Hai sensei." He bowed.

"Now that the others are arriving, pick your sparring partner." The sensei instructed.

"Hai sensei." He chose Katase as she readied herself.

After knocking the shinai from her grip she smiled.

"You're a fast learner Issei-kun." She then went on the offensive and he defended well, when she went to strike his hand he blocked with his shinai.

"Once you know how a move works, you can deduce a logical defense." The sensei nodded at his wisdom.

"You are right Issei-kun, but sometimes the logical course of action is to be illogical." The sensei looked to the rest of the club.

After the sparring session he lead the class in a cool down kata.

"We will be going against Kagome High is a month." Thats all the sensei had to say. As the club bowed and hit the showers, Tsubaki looked at Issei and nodded. '_If he trains right, he could give more than just Kagome High a tough time..._'

Murayama just looked at him as well. '_Family day is coming up, I wonder who will come for him?_'

**xXXx**

He dreaded this moment. He sighed and opened the door and immediately seen a smiling Kiryuu. '_What has she spread..._'

**'**_**I don't know partner, but Rias does have a point. If you're off the market so to speak, no more fallen angels can try to trick you...as well as anyone else for that matter...**_**'** The dragon had a thoughtful tone in his voice.

'_I know I want that someday...but the question is with who? The way Rias is acting...she seems to want..._' The person of his thoughts came into his view.

"Issei-chan, I'll be sure to have dinner ready when you get home..." Rias walked by and winked at him as he blushed.

"Well, well, seems the rumors ARE true..." Kiryuu smiled wider.

"Awww...I wanted to be his girlfriend..." One of the girls in his class looked down sadly.

"H-how come that...that pipsqueak gets to have a girlfriend and we are still virgins!" Motohama exclaimed.

"We have to kick his ass!" Matsuda looked at Issei angrily.

"Now, now, boys...he just happens to have something you guys don't...make that two things." Her eyes flashed to Issei's crotch.

"Wha- No way!" Matsuda was in shock.

"I guess she has a one size scouter..." Motohama looked thoughtful. "Hey!" He looked at her as if finally realising what she was saying.

"Remember, it's not how big it is, it's how you use it." Matsuda had a sagely air about him.

"Keep on telling yourself that..." Kiryuu had a wistful look in her eyes.

"Why you-" Issie closed the door and decided to skip class.

**xXXx**

Rias had an impish smile on her face while she was in class. '_That was a tad bit more fun than I should've had..._' She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked to Akeno.

"Looks like you had fun..." She looked at her.

"Well, I'm doing what I need to do to protect him." Rias blushed a bit.

"Mind if I can get in on the action?" Akeno looked serious.

"Why?"

"I remember him from when I played with him at the shrine...he accidently saw something he shouldn't have..." She looked down in sadness. '_We shouldn't have been in the woods..._'

"What happened?" Rias looked to her queen.

"We...were playing in the woods, it's the only thing that saved our lives...but he witnessed a _fallen_ dieing and I knew he shouldn't keep that memory."

"As long as he can love us both...I don't see why not." Rias nodded to her.

"Wait till he experiences this..." Akeno smiled and looked forward again.

**xXXx**

Issei walked toward a park and seen something truly remarkable. It was a blonde haired girl that had healed a little boy that had scraped his knee. '_I wonder if she is lost..._'

"Oh...hi...I was wondering if you knew where the church was in this town?" She looked at him and smiled a kind smile.

"Y-yeah...I'll take you..." He picked up her suitcase.

"...So...whats your name?"

"H-Hyoudou Issei..."

"I'm Asia Argento...pleased to meet you..."

"Can you heal anyone?" He looked at her as they continued walking.

"Y-yes...it's why I'm here actually..."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"N-no..."

"I have a free day tomorrow, I'd like to spend it with you if you don't mind..." He looked on the hill and started to get a bad feeling. It felt like razor blades going up and down his back.

**'**_**She warned you about going near the church...it might be a good idea to leave her here partner.**_**'** He felt the need to get away as fast as possible.

"Th-that sounds...good...but why?" Asked the fallen nun.

"...Everyone needs friends..." He said noticing the pain hidden in her eyes.

"H-how-"

"Its the way you acted with the little boy...you wanted him to like you..." The razor blade feeling doubled.

"Then...your offering to be my friend?"

**'**_**Partner...**_**'**

"Yes...lets meet at the park where I met you at today..." He felt a glacier go down his spine.

"Now that we are close...I can make it from here...I'll see you tomorrow..." She gave a genuine smile as she took her suitcase from him and started up the hill.

A man in an overcoat and a fedora just watched from afar. '_Even though he is a devil he helped us out by escorting her partially there...and with the death of Raynare who will get her sacred gear? I never agreed to doing this to an innocent, but with times as they are you must break a few eggs to make an omelette. Lets see if he can save her..._'

When the ice cold feeling left him he trusted his other senses and felt like he was being followed. '_Just show yourself..._'

"You know...its not everyday a devil escorts a nun to the enemies gate...it's why I've chosen to not kill you where you stand... It was originally my job to escort her, so I will give you this piece of information. On monday a ritual will take place where we will rip the sacred gear she has right out of her...if you want to save her, then come and take her back...if you can." Said a man in a fedora and overcoat.

"Whats your name?" Issie looked at him.

"If you must know...its Dohnaseek...I pray I never see you again..." He turned and left.

"...I feel the same..." Issei turned and walked back to the school, he wasn't going to skip martial arts.

**xXXx**

Katase had Issei in a head hold. '_Come on...come on..._' Her arm cramped at the wrong moment, when he felt this, he slipped out of the hold like an eel, accidentally hitting the back of her knee and causing her to fall. She ended up landing on him.

"Even though it was an accident...Hyoudou-kun has won the match. Joints can either be our greatest ally, or our greatest enemy." The sensei looked at the combatants.

"Hai sensei." The class bowed their heads as he left the dojo.

"You have improved..." Murayama looked and noticed how he helped up Katase.

"Y-you think?" He looked at Murayama.

"Yes...I can think of ways it can also be used in kendo..." She looked away. '_As well as other things..._'

"Huh...well..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Time to shower, coming Mura-chan?" Katase pulled the girl along as he headed to the male showers.

'_I wonder...can we save her?_'

**'**_**Partner, thats up to you...either way I'll back you up.**_**'** The dragon felt some confidence from his master.

'_She is so innocent...why does this have to happen to her?_' He punched the wall slightly cracking the tile.

**'**_**Its like asking why do bad things happen to good people, remember what I had said when I first awakened?**_**'**

'_...Yes...I needed to become a predator...instead of a victim...I'll save her tomorrow._' What he didn't know was that a certain white haired female with a black cat hairclip had seen how strong he was.

'_So...strong...I wonder..._'

As he showered he felt the rage wash away with the water. '_...I bet the same people that praised her were the same ones that condemned her..._' As he washed himself he didn't notice that his onlooker was ogling him.

She looked as the water cascaded down his muscles and frame. '_I wonder...what he would see in me..._'

**xXXx**

Rias watched as Issei entered the room. '_He may not have a memory of Akeno...but it will still be a treat for him..._' He had a withdrawn expression set in his face.

"What's troubling you Issei-chan?" She looked over to him in a worried fashion.

"...Nothing..." He sat down on the couch still with a troubled look.

"...Issei, we are here to help..." She sat by him and patiently waited for him to speak.

"W-what happens when...a sacred gear is...ripped out of the user?" He looked at her expecting the worst.

"...They die...why the question?" Now she was definitely worried.

"...There's this girl I met yesterday...she has the ability to heal...and the fallen angels will take it from her...by force." He looked down grimly.

"Is she a nun?" She looked at him while feeling how tense he was.

"...Hai..."

"Then we can't hel-"

"We can...can you reincarnate someone...while they're alive?" He looked pleadingly in her eyes.

"...No...I'm sorry, they need to die first..." She noticed a tear go down his face...

"I-I'll do what I can...I promise..." Rias looked at him and smiled.

The others started to enter the room and noticed how close the pair was. Akeno snuck up behind him and put his head in between her breasts.

"Well, well, looks like I need to cheer you up..." She had a seductive tone in her voice.

"H-h-hello...A-Akeno..." He froze again.

"Hmmm...looks like we need to teach him...something about...love..." She looked to Rias as Rias smiled.

"What an excellent idea...Koneko, would you come here please." Rias motioned for the small girl to get on his other side. When she did, she copied what Rias was doing.

"And how should we do that Rias?" Akeno moved forward.

"How about you and Koneko move in with Issei-chan and me, I'm already living there as it is, and besides, someone needs to make a good bento for him." Rias snuggled closer, placing his arm in between her breasts. He started to blush heavily.

"Lucky dog...Have fun Issei-kun." Kiba winked at him.

**xXXx**

A completely bald man was standing outside the Hyoudou house. He looked around the yard and seen that it was well kept. No emotion was on his face as he entered the gate. Before he even opened the door, the door was opening.

"Who are you." He looked at her through his glasses to the red haired girl that stood before him.

"I am Rias Gremory, Issei-chan's girlfriend." She looked at the man in confusion.

"You will leave now. He does not need a cow right now." He made to enter the home, but was stopped by the irate red haired demon.

"No. You will leave, we have no need for your money as I have already bought the land. Issei is a strong man, no thanks to you. He is kind and considerate...and he will never be like you." She looked hard at him.

"Really?" He made to strike her, but found his path blocked. It was by a short girl with white hair.

"Take out the trash Koneko...and be sure my brother see's him." Rias turned around and re-entered the house as a barrier was erected...so no-one could hear the screams.

A transportation circle later, Koneko entered the house, as the barrier fell.

"I can see why you wanted to buy the land Rias...that was a detestable man." Koneko didn't have a mark on her, but her clothes were torn.

"Get changed, Issei-chan will be home soon." Rias smiled as she was finishing cooking.

"Should we tell him about his uncle?" Koneko looked to her.

"No, lets not volunteer the information. If he ask's, then we tell him." Rias started to take off the apron.

"Hai Rias-sama."

**xXXx**

Sir Zechs looked at the person before him. He had been beaten to an inch of his life and sent here. '_Rias...does this man deserve punishment?...yes..._' He smiled evilly.

"Welcome to hell."

"Really..." Rokuro tried to stand up and failed.

"You know...anyone that tries to hit my sister has to deal with me..." He let out the killing intent as he looked at the human with dead eyes. Sir Zechs took out a scourge, and a red circle appeared beneath the victim.

"For what you have done to someone that my sister loves dearly, and for what you have tried to do to my sister...4,899,569 lash's...and in a place where time has no meaning...hehehahahaha..." He let loose with the first lash.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Did the rat bastard get his just deserts...yes...as for the number of lash's...it also heals the person that its hitting, so use your imagination...lol I wanted to get some justice out of the way with this capter so...ya. Read and Review...but I found the manga on KissManga so I'm taking a look at that, Thanks for the other site though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Twilight**

Asia looked around the park, but didn't see him yet. As she was about to go he came running up.

"S-sorry...My alarm..." She went up to him and hugged him.

"I...I thought you weren't going to show...shall we get going?" She smiled cutely at him. '_I thought I was going to be alone...again._'

"S-sure..." He scratched the back of his head.

"I-I decided to leave the church..." She looked down as if in shame.

"Then you can stay with me." He made the offer.

"Really?" She looked at him in awe.

"I...I know what its like to be...alone." She then saw a piece of herself in his eyes.

"Do you have any family?" She watched his expression drop.

"...No..." His tone was dead.

"I'm sorry..." She took his hand and showed him to a small manga store.

"I-Its ok...I'm over it." She could tell he was lying, the hurt in his eyes was there.

"...Well since you offered me your home, I'll be your family." The look in his eyes was sharp, like e was remembering something that someone else had told him. She smiled at him and he couldn't look away.

As they walked around the shopping district, he felty uneasy, as if they were being watched. And with what he knew about the new world that he was in, you needed eyes on the back of your head. When they got to the park it was almost dark. He finally spotted the man in the trees.

"You can come down now Dohnaseek...I know its you." Issei looked to where the man was hiding.

"Ahh...you found me out...I'll have to take the girl back...even if I have to go through you to do so." He popped his wings and made ready for a fight.

"I'm going to save her. She is an innocent...and shouldn't have been mixed up with you guys in the first place." She looked at him as if he knew something she didn't.

"She who can heal Devils...it should only be used on those that give punishment to devils..." He created a forked spear of light and threw it...only to have it bounce off red scale mail.

**[Boost!]** when the spear of light fizzled did Dohnaseek see his true adversary.

**xXXx**

Rias started to get a very ill feeling as she was cleaning the dish's.

"Are you alright?" Akeno looked over worried.

"Where is Issei-chan?" She looked over to her queen.

"He went out awhile ago..." She looked at how frantic Rias was starting to act.

"We need to find him..." She got her outside clothes on as well as Akeno.

"Koneko if he comes home while we're away, make sure he doesn't leave."

"Hai."

**xXXx**

Issei was breathing heavily, his lungs was burning, and his right arm was cramping. Just as he was about to launch an attack, his power was starting to fizzle. Dohnaseek seeing this as the opportunity to strike did so. He hefted a diminished spear of light and threw it.

"Nnnnoooooo!" The spear of light stabbed Asia right in the chest, killing her instantly.

"...Looks like I'll get an ass chewing for this..." He tried to fly but a bolt of lightning killed him where he stood.

"Looks like we got here just in time...but that lightning should've just stunned him..." Akeno looked to Issei with new found respect.

"Please...just please bring her back..." Issei looked to Rias with need.

"...This has never been done before...so if it doesn't work out...I'm sorry..." She looked at his face with apprehension as she summoned a lot of power.

"**I, Rias Gremory, of the House of Gremory, do hereby reincarnate Asia Argento into a devil."** The power whipped the air around like a small tornado as if a force of wills was being waged. When the wound slowly healed and her eyes started to open did Rias push a bishop piece into her chest.

"Rise, and live for me Asia..." She looked to where Issei was and smiled. For him to have made a friend this fast ment that this girl wasn't a love rival. She started to wonder why the sky was moving.

When Issei saw Rias fainting, he stumbled and used his body to cushion hers. Her head struck the middle of his back which lanced pain up and down his spine. When Akeno landed she helped up the wounded pawn.

"Ahh...ever so the gentleman..." She held on for a tad bit before helping up the new bishop.

"H-how am I alive...I felt..." Asia had a haunted look on her face.

"Rias...she reincarnated you...she saved you..." There were tears in Issei's eyes as he looked at the newly minted devil. And then he passed out with him holding Rias.

"I guess we need to go home another way..." Akeno did a transportation circle and went home with all of them.

**xXXx**

Katase looked and Issei still hadn't shown up yet for kendo practice. '_If he doesn't show up...sensei will have to have him come early again..._' Murayama also looked like she was looking for him.

"Lineup and pick an opponent." The sensei instructed.

"Murayama, you're with me." The sensei stood opposite of her. '_Ouch time..._'

**xXXx**

A transportation circle with the House of Sitri appeared and two people stood there. None other than Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra.

"We are not exactly morning people..." Sona looked like she had matched luggage under her eyes.

"We need a favor...today Hyoudou Issei won't be coming to school, he is drained of energy and is currently resting, the second, please have Asia Argento enrolled and placed in his class." Akeno looked at them with a smile on her face.

"And where is your king?" Sona did not look amused.

"Regaining her energy as well, it took a lot out of her to reincarnate her new bishop." Akeno rested her hands on her kimono.

"Really...?" This shocked Sona and Tsubaki. '_A simple reincarnation shouldn't have taken that much out of her...was this girl that powerful?_'

"Then we shall work on it." Tsubaki looked down and smiled.

"...Yes, we will." Sona looked to Tsubaki with a look that promised there was going to be a talk about this.

"We thank you Sona-sama." Akeno bowed and left them in the living room.

"We will talk about this over the breakfast YOU'RE making, right Tsubaki?" Sona did the transportation circle and the both of them was gone.

**xXXx**

Issei was starting to wake up and he felt an arm around him, when he opened his eyes he saw red hair framing a beautiful face. She clung to him more and started to cry. He just held her.

"I-I'm right here, safe and sound..." He whispered in her ear. She calmed down as he said it, but still clung to him.

'_W-what am I..._'

**'**_**I think you love her...and I think she loves you, but in what way, I can't say.**_**'** The dragon seemed proud.

'_You mean..._'

**'**_**You have found something special...FIGHT FOR IT! A dragon losses nothing to no one, become the predator to protect her.**_**'**

'_Will I lose my humanity?_'

**'**_**No my young master, it is because of your kindness that you unwittingly wooed her...**_**'** The dragon was almost gentle when saying this.

"I-Issei..." Rias grumbled in her sleep, cuddling closer to him. He smiled at her and fell asleep.

**xXXx**

Riser looked at a void and grew irritated. '_Every time I try to see what my beloved Rias is doing, all I get is this? This is an outrage!_' He looked around his home and sighed. '_She has always been so willful...I will need to break that will, but how?_'

"Onii-sama, what's on your mind?" A blonde girl with blue eyes looked at the heir to Phoenix.

"...Riser is not pleased...Riser will need to visit the ant farm." He looked highly irritated.

"Hai, would you like me to tag along?" She looked at him.

"Riser doesn't see why not." He smiled to his sister Ravel Phoenix.

"I want to get a souvenir from earth!" She gushed.

"Riser will make it so Ravel..." He looked at her with caring eyes. '_If only Rias would see me the way she does...it would make the marriage simplier._'

**xXXx**

Rias slowly awakened to see Issei's sleeping form holding her close. '_If it's with him...I can get what I want...freedom to choose...but it seems like I've-_' Issie started to grumble and shake in his slumber.

"N-noo-" She kissed his forehead...and then his lips. Issei started to wake to being kissed...and he kissed her back. When the kiss ended he looked at her.

"I promised to protect you...even your heart...if you will have me..." She looked down and blushed.

'_Become the predator to protect her..._' He kissed her slowly, gently, pulling her closer...and she let him.

**xXXx**

Sir Zechs waved his finger and the scourge whipped the human that had scars on his back.

"4,568...oooops, lost count, I need to start over...hehehee..." He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself when a woman with white hair entered in a maid outfit.

"Sir Zechs-sama...I believe your sister is going to give away her purity to a...lower born devil." She looked down in respect to the man's rank.

"A pity...have Gregory take over punishing this worm...looks like I need to go to earth after all. You will accompany me Grayfia..." He looked to her and smiled.

"I shall get Gregory...he has a knack for this kind of thing...I think he actually enjoys it as well..." She looked a little disturbed.

"Make the necessary preparations." He got up from his throne. She nodded and left to get the house sadist.

**xXXx**

She looked at him and smiled. '_This is why it has to be you...you didn't take my purity, but let your feelings show..._' Akeno walked in and grinned.

"Well, well...getting comfie I see..." She looked down at Issei.

"I...I wanted to...but in the proper way." He looked up to Akeno.

"Well then...If I'm going to be apart of this, I would love to be third in line..." She gave him a seductive wink. His eyes bulged at the thought.

"We devils can have more than one spouse...but its only for the males." Rias looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Which means...you can marry Rias, Koneko, and me..." Akeno got in the bed with them.

"B-b-but...-" He looked flustered. A transportation circle with the house of Gremory appeared in his room. Two people stood there, a man with red hair and a woman with white hair.

"Onii-sama..." Rias had a look of shock on her face.

"Has this young man taken you yet...if so, I have no choice but to cancel your marriage to Riser...If he hasn't...then it is still on unless you defeat him." The man looked at Issei, then to Rias.

"...I wanted to do this properly..." Issei looked to the man that was Rias's brother.

"Then I take it you will champion her." He smiled a gentle smile. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"...Hai."

"Then we will have a rating game. Grayfia, let Riser know about the rating game, Rias, you have two weeks to prepare, seeing as you have a new bishop." Grayfia nodded as he looked at Rias.

"And if you win...you can marry who you want." Grayfia looked to Issei.

**xXXx**

He was angry, he was furious. '_How dare she! She can't do this! I'll make her pay for this!_' Riser pounded the table, scaring his little sister.

"Onii-sama..." She looked at him with fear.

"Get Yubelluna...there's another rating game. And we will win this one." He looked hard at his sister.

"Y-Yes Onii-sama..." She ran out of the room. '_Why is Rias so important to him?_'

"Riser swears that he will have you Rias Gremory."

'_She doesn't even want him, when so many others do...why does he want her?_' Ravel was looking for Riser's Queen. She passed an ominous looking door by her brothers room.

**xXXx**

Sir Zechs sat in his throne with his hands clasped in front of him. '_Onee-chan, I know you can defeat a prick like Riser, but you have one thing he does not have...you have the unconditional love of your peerage, you didn't have to break them...and that will gain you victory. I approve of your choice of a husband though...lets see him mess up Riser's face..._' He chuckled darkly.

"Your parents made the pact with that condition set in place...and if she wins, she will be happy." Grayfia looked to her king.

"I never liked that prick anyway, he's never been worthy of her." He deadpanned.

"Does she have a chance with the pieces she has?"

"One rook, one bishop, one knight, one queen, and one pawn." He looked down thoughtfully.

"It's enough to play, but is it enough to win?" She looked over at him worried.

"...Yes..." '_And win she shall...since I put in an equalizer..._' He smiled and she had a curious look on her face.

**xXXx**

She looked at her peerage and smiled. '_This is for all of us...but most of all for me and him..._' She looked to Issei.

"Keep the magic flowing Issei-chan...Imagine what you want to do with it and let it happen." Akeno instructed.

**[Boost!]** The small red sphere grew double its size. And he still held it.

**[Boost!]** The red sphere grew double its size and black marks was swirling around the red. And he held it.

**[Boost!]** He was sweating as he now held the larger ball of energy with purple flecks.

**[Boost!]** He went to a knee as bright red, crimson, black and purple colors waged war as he held the bomb.

**[Explosion!]** He threw the ball of energy, and watched it disintegrate a mountain.

Jaws dropped from his peerage, as they watched him drop sweating from the strain of holding all that energy. Rias ran to him and placed his head in her lap as Asia came and healed him.

"Th-that was amazing..." Akeno wondered what would happen if he decided to transfer power to her, seeing as she was the Princess of Thunder.

"When Asia is done healing you...try transferring power to one of us..." Akeno looked to him and smiled.

"I agree...lets see if we can do this..." Rias looked to her queen with amusement.

"...H-Hai..."

**xXXx**

**A/n:** I'm on vacation right now, so I have had time to write again...lol, but you can see what i've done to Rokuro, losing count can be a bitch...I still wanted the rateing game between the prick...I mean Riser...and Rias. How do you think it should go? Well for all of you questioning why that fallen angel gave him the info...he didn't agree with it and he had a sense of honor. The fight between him and Issie was a brutal one, if you want details I could try to come up with something. Read and Review...and enjoy the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Initiation**

Riser and Ravel looked at the stage that was set. One looked excited, the other looked confused. '_Why the academy?_'

"Sona Sitri, of the House of Sitri shall be overseeing this rating game." Sona looked through the magical viewers.

"Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri's queen, also from the House of Sitri, shall be announcing this rating game." She sat behind a desk that had a microphone.

"The main school building, is Riser's territory; the old school building is Rias's territory." Tsubaki announced.

"Are all parties ready?" Riser nodded. Rias nodded.

"The match has begun." Tsubaki said through the mic.

"...Who do you think will win this one?" Sona looked to her Queen.

"Rias. I know she will win." Tsubaki looked seriously at the magical map of the school.

"Why do you think that?" Sona looked to the map as well.

"She has _him_."

**xXXx**

Kiba, Issei, and Koneko ran through the woods. Akeno looked to where they were running and smiled. '_Time for traps. I only have a short amount of time before this power leaves me..._' She made three illusionary old school buildings and set some very deadly traps as well as harmless ones.

"I sense them up ahead...lets give our queen some more time..." Kiba sped toward the enemy.

**[Boost!]** Issei was still right next to Koneko.

"Well, its the first catch of the day..." A woman with a big sword on her back and five pony-tails on her head looked at the three.

**[Boost!]**

"Oh...its only the twice critical...nothing to worry about..." A girl with blue hair and a red top giggled.

Kiba used this time to speed past two of the girls, a blade in each hand...and he cut them down where they stood. Both of the girls were in maid outfits.

**[Boost!]**

_[Two of Riser's pawns, retired.]_

The woman with the big sword drew it and charged.

**[Boost!]** Issei put his hand on Koneko's shoulder.

**[Transfer!]** Koneko glowed with red energy. As the sword struck the small girl, she grabbed and shattered the sword, landing a roundhouse kick on the swordswoman sending her through the school building.

_[One of Riser's knights, retired.]_

Issei charged the last two there, cartwheel kicked the blue-haired girl unconscious, and right hooked the other one dressed as vegas line dancing girl. Kiba struck from behind, taking her out completely.

_[Two of Riser's pawns, retired.]_

**xXXx**

Riser looked at how long it took for them to take out five of his pieces. '_Five minutes? In five minutes they took out five of my pieces...no matter, Yubelluna will take care of them._' He looked at how well the game was going...now he needed them in the gym.

"Xuelan, lure them into the gym."

"Yes Riser-sama." A chinese girl in a blue outfit bowed on his magical screen.

"Onii-sama? If they were weak they shouldn't have been able to do that…" Ravel looked and seen the anger on his features.

"If only I had been able to look in on her...I will break her." The way he said it sent chills down her spine.

**xXXx**

As the three moved toward the gym, a lady with a small smile was floating above them. She threw down a massive firebolt. Thinking she had won she went down to see her good work.

"That tingled." A soft voice said as Koneko walked out of the crater.

"That should've fried you...lets see how tough you really are..." She didn't see it coming. She started to wonder why two sword points was sticking out of her chest, destroying the navy blue dress that Riser had got for her.

_[Riser's queen, retired.]_

"Their not dead Issei...they're teleported to a place were they can get treated." He answered Issei's unasked question.

"Lets head to the gym!"

"Not so fast." A knightly looking woman strode up and drew her sword. As this was done, Issei picked up a vial dropped but Yubelluna.

"Whats this?" He looked and saw the fear on the armored woman's face.

"A phoenix tear..." She whispered.

"Ah..." Issei then used it on himself. He felt revitalized, refreshed, and ready anew.

**xXXx**

Ravel looked shocked...and she didn't know why, but she froze on the spot. '_He is so..._'

"Ravel, Riser wants you to stop him." Riser looked pissed. '_He used my family's trade secret...he shall burn!_'

"H-hai...Mihae, Isabella...come with me..." As the three left the room that Riser was in she looked down. '_Why is he fighting like that?_'

On the view screen the gym exploded.

_[Four of Riser's pawns, one of Riser's rook's, retired.]_

'_No, no, no! This is __**not**_ _how things are supposed to be going! Riser will deal with Rias himself, cut off the head and the body __**dies!**_' He covered his face and decided to go on the offensive himself.

As she was walking she couldn't get his face out of her mind. '_The way he's fighting...it's like he's fighting for something-_' Mihae looked to the other bishop.

"How are we supposed to stop that pawn of hers?"

"Huh?" Ravel looked to her confused.

"We need a strategy...the way he is fighting…" The girl in the kimono stopped.

"...I...I don't know...He acts like...he's protecting his family...he's much more of a man-"

"No man can beat Riser-sama. That pawn can't beat a **KING!**" Mihae sounded as if she really believed it.

**xXXx**

Sir Zechs looked proudly at what his sister was doing. '_Of course with an even playing field Riser will get what's coming to him...Its not like I bought some of their phoenix's tears and gave them to Rias's team now..._' He looked like he was innocent as Lord Phoenix looked on.

"I'd like to add something to this arrangement...If she wins, she can have one of his pieces...what do you say...?" Sir Zechs looked over to Lord Phoenix.

"...I agree...IF she wins...she can have one of her choosing." Lord Phoenix looked amused at the thought.

"...A deal's a deal..." As they shook on it they both smiled.

"He really needs to be humbled...and this is the best way for it."

"I know he lost on purpose just to get the engagement." Sir Zechs just watched the screen.

"Same here. He always wanted Rias to be his since he was a boy...but his elitism always kept them apart." Lord Phoenix just shook his head as he noticed his sons queen getting snuck up on.

"For a five man team they have a good strategy." The crimson haired leader of the underworld had a thoughtful look on his face.

"If it wasn't for who we were, we wouldn't have seen that. Her Knight is fast." Lord Phoenix had an approving look.

"It looks like she did what I thought she would do." Sir Zechs smiled.

"Indeed." '_And it's only this once. He needs to get spanked and this is the way to do it. But as they say, you can't win them all._'

**xXXx**

Karlamine parried the swordsman's strike, and blocked the fist of a little girl, but the throw of the red gauntleted boy threw her far. '_I can't take much more of this..._' She slowly got up only to feel a blade in her back.

"Nooo...Lord Riser...I'm sorry..." As she teleported out, the two bishop's and the rook saw it.

"You bastard!" Isabella ran toward the swordsman.

**[Transfer!]** She looked, but it was too late, The Princess of Thunder gleefully smiled as she threw down an empowered lightning bolt, and the thunder shook the bishops to their core. The rook never had a chance.

_[One of Riser's rooks, one of Riser's knights, retired.]_

An explosion on the rooftop suddenly got all of their attention. '_Onee-sama..._' Ravel looked on as the kings were fighting.

**[Boost!]**

"We won't interfere." She looked to the group and then to Mihae.

"What are you DOING!" Mihae turned like she was going to fire a magic blast.

**[Boost!]**

"Thanks for these ladies..." The swordsman smiled and winked at them. '_My phoenix tear!_' They looked at themselves and everything was where it was supposed to be.

**[Boost!]**

"H-how..."

**[Boost!]**

"I'm sorry, do forgive me for what I'm about to do."

**[Transfer!]** He transferred all of his power into the phoenix tear, then using the tear, in turn putting all that magical energy in one shot. Then he let loose a giant ball of destruction. Kiba was quick enough to grab Akeno and Rias.

Riser didn't know what hit him. When he regenerated he walked up to the group, raised a finger and only a puff of smoke came out, he promptly fainted. Issei fell to a knee as the others ran to him.

"I'm...I'm alright..." He tried to stand but fell. Rias caught him and then Ravel finally saw why he fought so hard.

_[Check mate, winner, Rias Gremory.]_

Asia started to heal him and she felt the energy drain off of him. '_Any more and you would've burned up..._'

"He's stabilized...did he use up too much of those things?" Asia looked to Kiba.

"...Yes, I thought he knew what he was doing."

"He will rest." Koneko looked fondly at him.

"Akeno..."

"Hai." She did a transportation circle to home.

**xXXx**

Sir Zechs was waiting for them at their home. '_How did he burn out so quickly...?_'

"Good job, you won your first match...by the way, how did you do it?" He looked at Issei's sleeping form curiously.

"We gave him all the phoenix's tears...he feigned being an idiot when he picked up the spare from Riser's queen, but he used them all and powered us through it..." Kiba looked to the head of the Gremory House.

"That...was risky...he could've roasted from the inside out..."

"Well...at least he has a good family now...and speaking of that, you get to choose one of his pieces to take." Sir Zechs smiled as this shocked Rias.

"Can we hold off on that?" She looked pleadingly at her older brother.

"Sure..." He looked at her caringly as she looked lovingly at Issei.

"He sure is a lucky dog huh?" Kiba smiled as he looked at how the demonic females fawned over Issei.

"You have no idea..." Sir Zechs looked like he was innocent.

"...no need to act innocent...we know it was you who got the phoenix tears." Kiba had a smug look.

"I have no idea what you mean, all I sent was just a care package...even then I didn't pack it..." Sir Zechs looked innocently around the room.

"...right..." Kiba just shook his head at the act.

"And besides that, Riser needed a good ass-kicking."

"It was either have her win or have him crash the engagement party." Kiba looked thoughtful.

"What a splendid idea..." The ruler of the underworld looked like a kid with a gift.

"Something tells me I just made his life more interesting." Kiba smiled and left the older brother to his king.

**xXXx**

He was starting to wake up. '_Why does my head feel like its been in a cement mixer?_'

**'**_**That's because you've been out for a week...I suggest when someone offers you phoenix's tears, don't do it. Can you promise me that partner?**_**'**

'_I promise._' He tried to move his arms and he couldn't. When he looked he saw black hair, red hair, and white hair. He also noticed he was in a california king sized bed.

**'**_**Partner...if you move, you'll wake them all up.**_**'** The dragon snickered.

'_Yeah, yeah, laugh it up..._'

"M-mother..." Akeno struggled in her sleep.

"Shh...It's all ok...it will be all ok..." He whispered in her ear.

"Issei..." Koneko looked up at him sleepily, crawled and layed on his chest.

'_Ohhh...boy._'

**'**_**You have that right...**_**'** The dragon laughed at his young master.

'_...and now I have to pee..._'

The dragon laughed even harder.

**xXXx**

Asia looked with joy as Issei walked down the stairs with the rest of the crew. Akeno on one arm, Rias on another arm, and Koneko piggy-backed. The spread laid out before them looked wonderful.

"I-It looks so good..." He started eating like it was his last meal.

"Awww...Issei-chan must be hungry..." Akeno ate her food slowly.

"Well he was out for a week..." Koneko looked up from her plate with a blasé expression.

"He just needs to rest for now..." Rias looked over to him and smiled.

"Wonderful...just wonderful..." Sir Zechs walked in smiling.

"What is?" He looked up to the red haired ruler of the underworld.

"Why you all have been invited to a party...in the underworld." He smiled an innocent smile.

"Well, seeing as how you have no parents, my parents want to meet you." He looked to Rias.

"Is this an...engagement party?" She looked at him knowingly.

"I...didn't say that as per se..." A sweat drop appeared on his brow.

"They want me to get engaged to Issei-chan...What do you think?" She looked seriously over to him.

"...Am I trapping you if I say yes?" He looked just as serious.

"If its you...I can be happy." She honestly told him.

"If its you...we all can be." Akeno looked at him lovingly.

"...S-sure..." He blushed as he looked down.

"Well, be sure you have a nice suit...and Rias, you'll have to choose that piece tonight." He looked over his shoulder as he disappeared.

"A suit?" He looked confused.

"They might try to do the marriage ceremony as well, but sometimes its just a get to know you kind of thing." Koneko deadpanned.

"And what did he mean by 'choose that piece'?" He looked to Rias.

"We get to add another piece, from Riser's peerage to ours." She looked at him and started eating again.

"Was that apart of the deal?" Akeno looked surprised.

"It became apart of the deal. I think it was done mainly to take Riser down a peg or two." Rias looked thoughtful.

"Are we getting someone that will hate us?" He looked over to Rias.

"Unlikely, Riser broke all those women, so molding her for us is made easier." Koneko spoke after she swallowed some food.

"So then we can help them..." He looked questioningly around.

"If they want to be helped...Issei-chan...I want you to pick for me." Rias looked over to him.

"...Am I a good judge of character?" He looked confused.

"Yes Issei-chan." Akeno nodded.

"Then I accept."

**xXXx**

**A/n:** I thank all those that have reviewed, and anything said this way does help. Its better to learn for not only your own, but also other's mistakes. Its why I use spell check. Yes I had her win it, It was a good thing to do, the party will be funny. Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New family**

Ravel looked nervous, and around the room the others of Riser's peerage just milled about. His Queen was at his door like a cat, scratching like a cat to get in. It has been a week and he still hasn't come out of his room. Unlike the others in his peerage, she was never broken and used by him. Ravel looked back to her brothers door and then thought of how they were defeated. '_That blast..._' She shivered.

Lord Phoenix entered the room and then opened up his son's room.

"It's time." Thats all the father had to say.

"Can't this wait? Raiser doesn't want to…"

"No, now get up and face the consequences of your actions." The father looked to his son.

"Raiser said-"

"Stop referring to yourself in the third person...I've taught you better." The father grabbed the son by the arm and dragged him from his room.

Raiser then saw the young man that had defeated him. "What is he doing here?!"

"He is here to pick one of your peerage for Rias. Which one will you take?"

"The intelligent one." Issei looked to Ravel.

"Me...why?" She looked confused.

"You knew when not to fight."

"Done." The bishop piece left her chest.

"Go with him."

"Yes." She followed the young man out to where Akeno was waiting at.

"Ah, So you chose his bishop...what piece can she take?" She looked to him and took his arm.

"Rook. She is powerful in her own right. I feel she can do it." With a flash of light they were standing in his house.

"I see." Rias and Koneko hugged him and let him go as he walked to the living room.

Rias pushed the rook she had in her hand into the blondes chest. "You will train with Koneko...I know he has a reason for you to be a rook, lets see together." She smiled at her new rook.

Akeno looked to Ravel and smiled. "Welcome to the family."

**xXXx**

Kokabiel looked on with boredom. '_Should I start my plan...not yet. It isn't the right time yet._' He looked to Azazel.

"We need to destroy those devils, and take the underworld for ourselves."

"And what then? How many more will we lose? We lost Raynare to a human, then we lost Donaseek. We don't breed that easily, only one in ten ever become fallen angels. The other nine able to breed one in twenty as a fallen angel. Numbers Kokabiel, it all comes down to numbers." Azazel looked to the other fallen angel leader.

"Those weaklings didn't matter." He pounded the table.

"They mattered in the long run for the race...I'm leaving, I have some experiments to run. Please stay out of trouble." Azazel left the war monger there to stew.

"I will get what I want."

Someone entered the room but stayed in the shadows.

"Should I start on my end?" The mysterious figure had a questioning tone of voice.

"Why not...and use Freed as well. He doesn't do well when he isn't hunting vermin."

"I will do as you say. I will give him an Excalibur." The mysterious figure left the fallen angel.

"Lets see what reaction I get..." Kokabiel gave a throaty laugh.

**xXXx**

The party was lavish in every way possible, but the looks Issei was getting was either jealous or of awe. On one arm he had Rias Gremory, on the other he had Himejima Akeno, and close by was Toujou Koneko. Yuuto Kiba was talking to Sitri Sona and Shinra Tsubaki. Sir Zechs Lucifer looked at how happy his sister was and smiled. Lord Phoenix looked and smiled as well.

"I'm glad to see my daughter will fit in there."

"She will indeed, but she will need time to adjust. I have decided that all the females of her family will live with him."

"Why is that?"

"When he was younger he was abused, emotionally and physically. They are healing him, and I hope your daughter will help with that."

"What have you done to his abuser?"

"He's getting scourged...by Gregory."

"He must be enjoying himself then."

"Yes, he is."

They both laughed and enjoyed the party.

**xXXx**

Two high class Devils from the House of Sitri looked over to Issei.

"That low class trash beat Raiser Phoenix? There is no way he could've done it, I'm not even getting an ounce of viable power from him."

"But he has The Princess of Destruction on one arm, on the other is the Priestess of Thunder. And notice how the small rook is nearby?"

"Silence." Sona looked to them.

"Why? Its a piece of lower devil trash."

"You didn't see what he did. The massive ball of destruction he let loose utterly annihilated the building that Raiser was on. Only his regeneration saved him. He was mentally spent." Tsubaki looked at them.

"Then why not talk to them about marriage Sona?"

"I will not be wed to him. He has enough as it is."

"Besides, that would join all three houses." Tsubaki looked at Issei.

"Marriage! Really! I didn't know you liked him Sona-chan." A girl in cosplay outfit was gushing.

"Sera onee-sama...I do not want to be wed to him." Sona looked annoyed.

"I will talk to Sir Zechs at once! This will be so great!" Sera ran to where Sir Zechs was at.

"...I hate my sister…" Sona looked down, then annoyed at the two that brought it up.

"We'll punish you later." Tsubaki looked at the two from her house.

"Well, I hear that you're interested in Hyoudou Issei, I must confess, this is a bold move for you." The red haired leader of the underworld looked at the black haired girl.

"I _do not_ want to be wed to him." She looked at the two Satans.

"But your sister loves the idea...as do I...if you ever change your mind, go ahead and talk to me." He smiled at her and left.

The two high class devils jaws dropped.

"Awwwweeee….I thought the two of you would look cute together…"

"Sera Leviathan…" Sona turned and left.

"Onee-chan…"

"I will speak to you two later." That sent chills down their spines as Tsubaki looked coldly at them.

**xXXx**

Issei looked around to all the high class devils and felt a little intimidated. He looked to the rest of his peerage and felt a bit of confidence return.

"Issei-chan, I'll get you something to drink." Rias left his side and went to the refreshment table.

"Thanks." He smiled as she returned. The drink was sweet and went down good.

"I heard Sir Zechs saying he might try to go back to basics with the rating games." Akeno looked to them.

"Really? So for training and Status?"

"And for...unification."

"For?" Issei looked confused.

"The devil houses. If we were all one house and stood united, we wouldn't have to worry about the fallen ones as much."

"Then that means…"

"Sona-san would have to join with us." Rias looked worried.

"She is known for wanting to marry of her choosing as well. But if push comes to shove, there will be a rating game."

"If so, we should resign." Issei looked serious.

"And I agree. She should have the right to freedom."

"Are you serious?" Sona looked at them shocked.

"Yes, it should be your choice who you love. I love Rias for Rias. Not the Gremory name, not the power or prestige that the name will bring me. I love her for her." Hearing Issei say it almost made Rias swoon.

"So, you'll marry her for her...you said I was intelligent, why am I here?" Ravel looked confused.

"Because you knew when not to fight. And I would defend you as well. After all, your family. I'll never use you or abuse you, and if anyone hurt you, I would kill them." He looked to the blonde girl from Phoenix.

She looked at him shocked. "But you don't even know me…"

Akeno seeing this took the new rook aside.

"He lost his parents when he was very young...and a abusive uncle left scars on him physically and emotionally. He may not trust easily, but when he does, it's life long. He chose you also because you're still pure. Your brother never broke you and used you as a sex toy, like he did with the others of his peerage. Issei wants to protect you." Akeno looked at the girl that had a mixture of rage and awe.

"So _thats_ what that one room was for...I should have known…"

"He treats us well, to him we are very important."

"Besides...her brother is honoring him." Kiba looked to them.

"It was just a win."

"...Against the house that has always won. They lost twice on purpose just to get the engagement." Koneko looked at them with very little emotion.

"How-" Ravel looked to them shocked and confused.

"Raiser was very transparent to everyone when he thought he was being clever. He wanted the perfect woman to add to his harem, and even then she wouldn't have been enough." Sir Zechs looked to them all.

"When is the date for the ceremony?" Issei looked to the leader of the underworld.

"We'll….let you two decide." He smiled and an older gentleman walked up.

"I guess I should welcome my new son-in-law...and considering at how you courted my daughter, I'm impressed." The father looked to him smiling.

"I-I-"

"No need to worry, I approve of you. You were there in her time of need and you showed that you can protect her and those that live with you. But it may also look like I'll be getting some daughters as well." The soon to be father in law chuckled as he left them.

The party soon died down and the guests slowly left. Grayfia walked up to the small group and handed them a teleportation circle.

"Sir Zechs wishes you all a safe journey. He also wishes to say that you now have the title of Marque and an estate here in the underworld. If you have need, do not be afraid to ask." She bowed her head to him.

"But...Why?" He looked confused.

"Its a way of silencing the other houses." Akeno chipped in.

"So that no others can try for a rating game with me as the prize." Rias looked down and then thoughtful.

"Lets get home, I'm tired." Koneko grabbed his sleeve.

And with that the small group teleported to his house.

**xXXx**

Sona looked to the two other devils from her house with great ire. Now that the party was over she could punish them. She took out a scourge and started to whip them, the strange thing was for all the damage it was doing, it was healing them as well.

"Fifty lashes for tonights troubles." Tsubaki stood by and watched with detachment as the other two devils got punished.

"If the three houses were unified...then we could take care of the Fallen Ones…"

"And?"

"Its just a thought."

'_We knew that he lost his parents when he was young...but we didn't know that he was abused. Thats why he takes martial arts and kendo...he wants to be able to protect himself and those he holds dear..._' Tsubaki was starting to have a small blush and Sona noticed.

"If you say I should do it, I won't. But that's not stopping you." Sona handed the scourge over to a lackey.

"But I'm your queen-"

"You have your own heart to worry about. And someone needs to be able to instill discipline." Sona smiled at her queen as the lackey was having too good a time whipping the devils.

"You have taught me well." Tsubaki looked to the whipped devils. "Take ten lash's off as a thank you. I'll see if he wouldn't mind one more."

"Make that five lash's." Sona had a no nonsense tone.

Tsubaki bowed and left her king to finish the punishment.

**xXXx**

Ravel woke up and saw a strange ceiling. It has been a week and she still couldn't get used to it. As the smell of wonderful food let her know exactly who was cooking. '_Issei..._' She would never admit it, but he was better than the family chef. As she dressed in her Kuoh Academy uniform after her shower she saw the spread of food and her mouth watered. Western foods met eastern as the houses inhabitants sat down to the meal.

"I would've done breakfast...but then that means I get to do dinner…" Rias smiled at him as he blushed and looked away.

"Looks like I'll have to help." Akeno looked over to Rias.

"Here's your lunch's…" He handed out the bento's.

"Whats this supposed to be?" Ravel looked to him as she pointed to a hotdog shaped like a octopus.

"I-it's just a hot dog…"

"And its cutely done." Rias smiled.

"It's the little things that's important." Akeno looked to Ravel.

"There is much to learn for you." Asia smiled to her.

"Time for school." They got up and left.

**xXXx**

Katase and Murayama were at the front gates looking for Issei, when they spotted him, the former looked happy and the latter just smiled. As his small group walked up to the gates they walked up to him.

"Sensei wanted to see you...since you have missed a few days." Katase looked over to the dojo.

"R-right...I have to go…" He then left with Katase and Murayama.

Rias just started walking while in thought.

"What is up with that? When he faced my brother, he was strong. But when faced with women he goes to jelly?" Ravel looked to Akeno.

"It has to do with the abuse he suffered." Rias looked to Ravel.

"Did you notice how he didn't really fight unless he had to in the game?" Asia looked to her.

"You mean-"

"If a woman strikes him first, he'll incapacitate her." Koneko finished her toast.

"We all need to start training. If only to help him out, I don't want him to burn himself out on phoenix tears again." Rias silenced everyone with that thought.

"They're not supposed to do that!" Ravel looked shocked.

"It can happen when one has taken too much." Akeno looked to her.

"We'll wait in the clubroom till first class, I've had you placed in his class so that you can watch over him along with Asia."

"So we're coddling him?" Ravel looked disappointed.

"No. We're making him stronger, but if there is a situation he can't handle, thats when we step in. So far he has managed to evade most troubles, but the one with your brother was coming and there was no avoiding it. When he was human, he killed a fallen one. Just something to think about." Rias looked to Akeno and she nodded.

**xXXx**

The Sensei showed him the moves and he followed along fluidly. Katase and Murayama also followed his movements.

"The stream can either go fast or slow, just remember, the stream adapts to the twists and turns. Weather its rapids or a serine stretch." When the Sensei was done with the kata he turned to Issei. "Attack me."

"Hai." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't land a single blow on the Sensei. When the Sensei landed a blow on him he stopped.

"I will need to see you for some extra training after school. Now you must get to Kendo." The Sensei bowed to them as they bowed to him.

The three walked to the Kendo part of the dojo, showered and readied themselves. When they entered they were the first there.

"I've been meaning to ask...What does your parents think of you dating Rias?" Murayama didn't know she struck a nerve.

"...My parents are dead."

"I-I'm so sorry…" Murayama had her hand over her mouth in a mortified expression.

"We...we didn't know." Katase gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I...I don't exactly talk about it...so it isn't your fault." His eyes went glassy as the rest of the students filtered in.

During Kendo Issei was off balance as he lost to all of his sparring partners.

"Issei-kun, get your head together." The Sensei instructed.

The last time he fell, the Sensei benched him.

"We have a competition coming up next month. So I need all of you to focus." He looked at Issei when he said the last part. "Hit the showers."

Katase and Murayama looked at him and then each other.

"We did do this to him. We need to help him." Murayama looked to her seriously.

"But how?"

"We'll take the punishment with him."

"Then we need to explain it to Sensei."

"I just feel so bad now…"

"I do to." Katase looked to the main school building.

**xXXx**

Kiryuu looked at Issei with a frown. He was at his desk with his head on it looking out the window. '_Something must've happened._' She sat at her desk and noticed the perverted duo walk in. Asia walked in and was at Issei's desk just talking to him. Kiryuu listened in intently.

"Issei...what's wrong?" When he didn't respond she was getting worried.

Ravel walked into the classroom and seen the worried look on Asia's face. '_What has her looking-_' She then noticed a non-responsive Issei and it clicked. '_Something's happened to him._' She took a seat right behind him.

"Class is starting." She looked to Asia and to her amazement Issie sat up, but still had the glassy look in his eyes.

"We'll talk at club." Asia looked to Ravel.

"I'll let you know how your lunch is." Ravel said to him as the teacher walked up to the front of the class.

"Today we have a new student, Ravel, Introduce yourself." The teacher motioned and Ravel walked up to the front of the class.

"Hello, I'm Ravel Underwood. A transfer student from England. Before I was sent here I studied the language and the customs. Please take care of me." She bowed and the guys started ogling her as the girls commented on how cute she was.

"Any questions?" The teacher started and of course students raised their hands and she answered them accordingly. Then she retook her seat behind him and listened to the classics teacher give the lesson.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** I know its been a while, but I wanted to finish a few before I worked on Dishonored Book 2 first. But I will say this. If I move to fast, it's how my brain works. Besides it how the show works as well. Leave a review or a pm if you have any thoughts on how this one should go. Flames will keep me warm at night...lol have a nice day! Should I end this one with chapter 7 or 10?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Barrelroll**

Issei went through class after class on autopilot, not really paying attention and not taking notes. When Rias saw him in the hallway and seen the glassy look in his eyes she knew something was wrong. With a nod to Akeno they steered him to the old school building and to their clubroom. When they had him sat down Akeno took his hand Rias just held him.

"It's ok Issei-chan...I'm here…" Rias's voice was soothing.

"What's wrong Issei-chan?" Akeno talked to him as you would a wounded animal.

"...My parents…" Thats all he had to say.

"Its ok...your apart of my family now. And you will be forever." Rias just held him as she scowled. '_Whoever did this to him will pay!_' A nod to Akeno made the Priestess of Thunder nod and gather a dark look as well.

"Yes...and we'll never leave you." Akeno kissed his forehead.

"...Really?" His voice was timid, the fear was showing.

"Yes, really...would you like to set the marriage date soon?" It was taking all her willpower to not have the anger in her tone of voice.

"And then you can marry me next." Akeno sounded cheerful, but was smouldering on the inside.

"A-Are you sure?" He looked at her with fearful eyes.

"Yes I am." Akeno gave him a kind look.

Both of the girls held him as he just cried, each gaze they had held promise of death for the one who hurt the most important man in their life.

**xXXx**

Two figures approached the academy gates dressed in white cloaks that looked identical. One could say that they were cosplayers, because of the oversized sword that one was carrying, but the way that they were walking said that they were trained warriors. Sona stopped when they stopped in front of her, her Queen preparing a spell.

"We need to talk to all the devil heads here in this town." The one with the large sword said in an almost monotone.

"Please? I swear by our Lord in Heaven that we will not attack you and your kind while we are on this most important mission." The other one sounded honest and the sword bearing one just looked to the honest one.

"It is agreed." Sona looked to them. "I am Sona Sitri from the house of Sitri."

"I am Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen." She said, dissipating her spell.

"I'm Irina Shidou and this is Xenovia." The blonde haired lady in the cloak introduced herself and her sword wielding comrade.

"I will let Rias know." Tsubaki turned and left.

"While you are here know that you will be watched...but you're now under the protection of the house of Sitri." Sona let the church duo know as she turned and lead them to the old school building.

"We do not need your 'protection'. Just your word." Xenovia just looked at the devil.

"All the same, you have it." Sona didn't let the irritation show in her voice.

Irina gave a look to her comrade. "I'm sorry about how my companion is acting, but the mission we're on is of high importance."

"Its ok, usually when one of your kind come here its to try to take our holdings in the mortal realm. This is strange that you want to talk instead." Sona lead them to the old school building.

"Well we're here to get some assurances..."

"Save it till we have the other head sat down." Xenovia scowled at Irina.

'_In-fighting in the church? This is interesting indeed..._' Sona hid her small smile.

**xXXx**

**[Flashback]**

The balding uncle looked down to his scared nephew.

"That cow is at least dead. That's the only good thing that came from that robbery." He watched the now nine year old boy to see what he would do.

"My parents-" He struck the boy across the cheek with his cane.

"If **I** say say she was a **cow**, then she was a no good **cow!** You're the reason why their dead, think about that every day." He beat on him a few more times.

'_**Kill him!**_' Ddrag was outraged at the treatment of his partner.

'_NO! He is the only family I have left!_' Tears coming from his eyes.

"No crying! Only weaklings cry." He caned him three more times.

'_**You should kill him. If you don't he might kill you. And I can't have that child.**_' The dragon had a caring tone in his voice. '_**You are like my own...child. And if I had mortal form I would have killed that man already. At the age of adulthood or near enough...leave. Or he will kill you.**_' The dragon had a pleading tone.

'_I will...I just want to know why he hated my parents so much..._' He cried more.

"You're not even worth beating. The son of a loser and a cow." The Uncle spat on him and left him to bandage his own wounds.

'_I will get out of here...with my kindness intact. I'll see Akeno tomorrow...she makes me feel better...I just wish her parents could adopt me...or someone else...anyone else..._'

'_**Child, by talking to me you are keeping your sanity...as well as your kindness. And for you to realize this means you are smarter than both you and that man realizes.**_'

'_He's my only family...and he hates me._'

**[End Flashback]**

**xXXx**

Tsubaki walked to the door of the Occult Research Club and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened to reveal an angry looking Akeno. '_What has her angry?_'

"To what do we owe the honour?" Akeno scowled.

"Two representatives of the church want to talk to Sona and Rias." Tsubaki had a neutral tone.

"When?" Akeno looked to Rias, who was still holding Issei.

"They are on their way now." Tsubaki looked over to Issei curiously.

"Then we shall prepare. You may have a seat." The anger leaving the surface, but Tsubaki knew she was still smouldering.

Rias moved him to the teleportation circle and nodded to Akeno. "Take him home...he needs to rest."

"At once...do you want me to stay with him?" Akeno looked like she wanted to hunt down the one that had hurt him.

"Please...I'll be home as soon as possible." Rias looked at her pleadingly.

"I will stay with him." Akeno looked at him as the anger drained out of her and her actions.

In a flash of light Issei and Akeno were gone. When the door opened again Sona walked in with Xenovia and Irina. Koneko, Kiba, Asia, and Ravel teleported into the clubroom, Koneko and Asia looked troubled. Kiba was neutral till he saw the sword bearers, and Ravel looked confused.

"Who invited them?"

"They have a message...which now that you are here, we can hear." Tsubaki looked to Rias's peerage.

"We have come to ask that you stay out of our way. We are on a most holy mission to destroy four of the seven Excaliburs." Xenovia had a no nonsense tone and looked seriously at the devils.

"I want in." Kiba looked to Irina's shocked expression.

"I have a good idea why a devil wants to destroy a holy relic, but your-"

"You have no idea what was done to me...I _**must**_ destroy them. All." Kiba looked hard at them.

"What was done to you?" Irina gave a look to Xenovia to quiet her.

"Too many things...all in the name of _**God**_..." The pain was palatable in his voice.

"You're a survivor of the holy sword project..." Xenovia looked at Kiba in a new light.

"No...I didn't survive." The finality in his voice sent shivers down Ravel's spine.

"If you would have come to us-"

"It would've been too late. The church never listens to devils." The hate in his voice was strong.

"Agreed. And you have my word that we will not hinder you while you are on your quest." Rias silenced everyone with the statement.

"As none from my house will hinder you." Sona looked to the duo from the church.

"Now that we have your word-"

"I said we wouldn't hinder you...I said nothing about not helping you." Rias smiled to Sona who also had a small smile of her own.

"Here's the intelligence we have so far. Four of the swords was stolen, two from an eastern orthodox cathedral, and two from Notre Dame. We have had our familiars looking for any odd people. And before you ask, this is _**our**_ territory, we defend it." Sona looked at the sword bearers.

"We think Kokabiel is involved...which means he wants to start a war." Rias looked to Asia.

"One of the fallen angels leaders? We had guessed that but how did you..." Irina followed the gaze to Asia.

"I see the witch is here." That comment made everyone but Ravel angry.

"All she was was just a girl that wanted some friends...and as soon as she healed a devil she was ousted." Kiba stood in front of her.

"The fallen ones took her in, but for their own misguided ambitions. When I reincarnated her, it was to help a friend." Rias had an icy tone in her voice.

Sensing that if another thing was said, their shaky truce would crumble, Irina silenced Xenovia.

"We are very sorry. Now that we are _allies_ for the moment, we will listen to what you have to say." Irina bowed to the Crimson Princess of Destruction.

"We'll split into four groups." Sona looked to the Missionaries.

**xXXx**

Akeno held Issei's sleeping form, as if guarding him from the evils of the world. '_I've known for some time that an arranged marriage would eventually happen...after all it's all about how many moves you can make. But I have a feeling that even if I was what I was before I had died...father would have approved of him._' She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. She then remembered how she had died.

**"**_**So...you are to be but one of his brides?**_**"** A green glow got her attention. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes." She _knew_ who she was talking to.

**"**_**He is like my own hatchling...and just like a hatchling he needs guidance. He needs to stop being like...this. If he doesn't change, and someone finds out about this, that will be the end of him...especially if the White one found out. He would stop at nothing to see him fight or to break him, or kill him. Promise me that you will help him.**_**"** The dragon sounded almost pleading.

"I promise...and I'll have the others help me." She looked like she was staring into nothing.

**"**_**Then I will hold you to it, Priestess of Thunder.**_**"** The rumbling of the dragon seemed to reverberate through her.

As the green glow died down she kissed his forehead lovingly. '_I promise I won't let you die...the same way I did..._'

**xXx**

Kiba was walking along with one of the church duo. The third person that had joined them was from the House of Sitri, a pawn. He looked like a normal kid but if he had been reincarnated, there must be _something_ special about him.

"You're both quiet..." He looked to Kiba and then to the giant sword wielder.

"Silence." She turned a glare onto him.

"Sheesh..."

"If I had my way I'd take both of your heads...but we are currently working together." The green haired swords woman kept her glare on him.

"Hey! We're working together for the greater good...lets keep things civil." Kiba stopped as what seemed to be another missionary was running toward them.

"H-Help! M-" He didn't get to finish as a sword was shoved through his chest.

"Ahhhh...I love the vengeful ways of my Lord..." The lunatic looked down to the missionary and kissed him on the forehead. "You are forgiven my son."

"Freed...looks like you have a new blade." Kiba pulled his **Holy Easier** as Xenovia pulled her blade.

"It's the same shitty devil...how your an eyesore, YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!" The man in the white coat looked enraged and was about to attack.

Then the strangest thing happened, a black cable was attached to his arm and Freed was feeling so weak. If you followed the cable it was attached to what seemed to be a black salamander that was attached to the kids arm.

"For one that walks a holy path, you have fallen from grace." An old man stepped from the shadows.

When Kiba saw this he lept in an attack in a blink of an eye. The only thing that saved the old man was a shield of holy light.

"Freed...Touch the sword to that tongue." The old man instructed. Freed did as he was told and the cable dissipated, he was still weakened, but the kid that was doing it seemed hurt as well.

"That sword isn't yours." Xenovia charged the lunatic exorcist.

"Come now...looks like we have lost this one Freed, their friends are on their way." The old man took something from his pocket.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Kiba did so, but the others didn't.

The holy flash-bang went off, the kid was on the ground in pain. Kiba still felt the holy energy go off, and brought his sword down on the old man.

The green haired swords woman brought down her blade, only to hit nothing but air.

When their eyesight returned their enemies were gone, the only thing remaining was Kiba's anger.

"Where do you think they'll go?" Xenovia looked to Kiba as he fumed.

"I don't know...The church?" The kid answered.

"They probably won't use that place...it's to obvious." Kiba looked at them with smouldering eyes.

"Lets go." The swords woman turned and was about to leave.

"Hey man...It's o-"

"No it's not. I failed them." He took off in a different direction, anger giving way to sadness.

"Let us get back with the others." Xenovia had less of a commanding tone.

"Alright..." The kid looked to her and didn't argue.

**xXx**

When Issei moved again he found he couldn't, the black hair told him who it was. She was crying in her sleep and holding him close.

"M-Mother..." He slowly petted her hair.

"Shhh...I'm here..." She slowly calmed down and just held him.

"Issei..." Her wings popped and wrapped around both of them.

He recognized the bat like wing of the devils...the other wing was that of a fallen angel. He still held her till she started waking up. When she saw her wings she started to panic.

"Issei! I-"

"It's ok...You are you." He gave her an accepting smile.

"But..." She looked away as if in shame.

"We all come from somewhere Akeno. You're not like them, you don't use people." He rubbed her back.

"...thank you..." She just held him close.

"What were you just dreaming about?" Her silence confirmed what he had been thinking.

"It was when my Mother and I...died." Her voice was monotone.

"I...know that pain." His was the same as hers.

She looked and saw in his eyes the same pain she had. '_He really does..._' "I have to confess...I've known you from before. The reason you don't remember me is that when my father died...you witnessed it." She looked deep into his eyes and seen something click.

"You wiped my memory of it?"

"Yes...after you got away...I died a day later." She showed him her back where there was a large scar. It was kinda like his, only his was smaller on his stomach. She looked fragile from his eyes.

"I saw my parents shot in front of me...and then my Uncle reminded me of it everyday day I lived with him..." She saw the pain again as if it was fresh. "It's all my f-"

"No it's not!" She held his head and stared into his eyes. "How could a child be at fault? Did you have the gun in your hands?"

"No..." He sounded so small.

"Then your not to blame." She smiled at him through her tears. "Your not to blame."

"I'm...not?" He sounded unsure.

"You're not. The only way you could ever be blamed is if you held the gun. You didn't, so your not to blame." She just held him. "I missed you...so much."

"You did?"

"Yes...but since you were apart of my old life...I couldn't contact you." She sounded depressed.

"I'm here now..." His voice was shaky.

"...And forever shall we be together." She kissed him fully, Issei being caught by surprise.

Breathless they laid there in each others arms.

**xXx**

**A/n:** Yes it's been awhile for this one...but I did try to fix the spelling errors. R&R, and have a very nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: With friends like these...**

Kokabiel looked to a girl dressed in a black and white frilly dress and stockings with garters. She turned her blue eyes onto the leader in the room and bowed.

"What would you have of me?"

"I need you to get the two swords of Excalibur that we don't have." He looked at her as if gauging her reaction.

"Yes Sire..." She got up to leave, but he did notice that she was shocked. '_How do I get them..._'

"Ah Mittelt...if you fail..." The dark angel leader watched her retreating form.

"Are you sure that was wise? Azazeal did give orders-"

"Is he here?" The lackey was interrupted.

"No, but-"

"But nothing...after we take the underworld, _then_ he can complain." The lackey thoroughly chastised backed off, Kokabiel looking to the blonde haired minion as she closed the door to the room she had met him in.

She walked through the building bumping into someone. The lady that looked down to her through grey eyes took note of how deep in thought she was. She tossed her black hair aside and placed her hand on her hip, the purple dress revealing a lot of cleavage.

"Kalawarner, sorry..."

"What has you thinking?" The other dark angel had curiosity in her tone.

"I've been ordered to get the remaining two excaliburs...the seventh one is in a pocket dimension." The small blonde girl looked to the woman.

"I guess since our failure to obtain the **Twilight Healing** we have to make it up...but it sounds like a suicide mission." The dark haired woman looked thoughtful.

"I'm dead either way." The girl had a hollow look.

"Did he say anything about asking for help?" Kalawarner looked back to her.

"No..."

"Then I'll help. I'll grab a few exorcists as well." The grey eyed woman left Mittelt there shocked.

"What do you get out of this?" The girl looked to her suspiciously.

"That you owe me a favor." She left the girl there as she went to another room.

'_At least it's just a favor..._'

**xXx**

Rias teleported home to find them in an embrace, in which she smiled a small smile. '_He'll have to be told..._' When Koneko teleported in she looked troubled. Rias was about to ask when the front door opened and there stood Ravel, Irina, and Xenovia.

"They asked if they could stay here, I said yes." The blonde girl from Phoenix just shrugged.

"I see...they can have the couch." Rias pointed to the living room.

"We thank you so much..." Irina nudged her companion.

"Yes...we are in your debt." She bowed her head.

"We won't ask much, just clean up your own mess." Ravel looked to Rias confused.

"We could-"

"-not ask more than they're willing to give." Rias looked pointedly to her new rook.

"Yes." Ravel showed the proper respect she should show her King.

"This house...its familiar..." Irina looked around till she spotted something familiar. It was in a corner where there were marks on the wall. "I know this house...this is Issei's house..." She looked to Rias confused.

"Yes, this is my pawns home...Issei's home. Now it is our home."

"He moved away suddenly-"

"His parents was shot in front of him. And his only remaining family member abused and tormented him." Rias's tone was like ice.

"I-I didn't know..." The blonde from the church looked horrified.

"We need to get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Xenovia pushed her shocked companion to the couch's.

"The reason we won't make a pact with them is because that would get them ousted." Rias looked to Ravel. "Then where would they go?"

"Not our prob-"

"Yes it would be our problem." The icy tone drained out of the Princess of Destruction.

"But-"

"We are _family_, his _family_. And we need to act as such. We shall not dishonor my name...nor his." She looked kindly to Ravel.

"Yes Rias-sama-"

"Just Rias...after all, we are sisters." She gave her an impish smile. "Now I have to be able to beat him to the kitchen to make breakfast."

"Yes Rias..." Ravel looked even more confused. "Goodnight."

The blonde went to her room and laid down. '_Why not make a pact with them?_' She turned and looked to the wall.

"They're just members of the church...why not kick them when they're down?" She wondered out loud.

"Ravel-chan, the reason we don't do that is because then the humans here would not make pacts with us." Asia looked in from the doorway. "Its about trust. I learned that on the first few pact's I made." The other blonde of the household sat by the new rook.

"So that's how you all managed to gain a steady foothold here in this town?" Ravel looked surprised.

"From what Rias told me the humans here were very distrustful of her, but when she didn't go back on her word and kept her promises...word of mouth advertising."

"I see...so why is she so hung up on Issei?" She finally voiced a question that was in the back of her mind.

"He's a kind soul. And he meant what he said, if someone ever hurt you, he would kill them. He fought for me even before I was reincarnated..." Asia smiled at the memory. "And if I wouldn't have died, he still would've taken me in."

"I see..."

"Get some sleep, we have an early day tomorrow." Asia got up and left Ravel to think on the new information.

**xXx**

**[Flashback]**

Issei was now fifteen, the downcast look on his face spoke volumes. His uncle walked into the room and handed him something.

"It's time for you to be on your own. I have no need to take care of a idiot like you. You still look up to that loser and his _cow_." The balding man looked for any reaction, but when no tears came, just a look of remorse did he leave.

**'**_**Your parents were never like that man said...and now you get to leave. I have no idea what form of currency that is, but if it is enough to survive on, then survive. Remember, become the predator, not the victim.**_**'** The dragon inside kept the anger from his tone.

'_I have martial arts...then kendo...and then I pack._'

**'**_**You have a new life child, embrace it. You have so much to look forward to. Now get going, the faster you leave, the better we'll both feel.**_**'**

'_Y-yes..._' He left for his final practice for both forms he chose for that particular sensei.

**xXx**

The blonde looked at the house and _felt_ the power seeping from it. '_They're both in there...but the power I feel..._' Her partner landed right beside her with a smile on her face.

"We should just storm the place and-"

"We should wait, don't you _feel_ it?" Mittelt looked to Kalawarner.

"Feel what?" At the confused look on the black haired beauty did Mittelt look back to the house.

"Theres an even greater power in their, greater than both the swords."

"Then that's why we send in the pawns first." Kalawarner smiled a vicious smile. "They are just devil scum."

"If you want to storm the place, I would suggest waiting until the opportune moment." The blonde looked deep in thought.

"Fine I'll wait, but not for much longer." The black haired woman gave an angry look toward the house.

They didn't seem to see a man another rooftop sitting there and smiling. Another man landed right beside him and offered him a coffee.

"I wonder what the Dragon man is going to do?" The man with the dirty blonde hair and in an unkempt kimono looked to the red haired man next to him.

"More than likely break anyone that hurts any that are dear to him."

"You know I take nothing from your kind..."

"Just trying to be friendly...and those Fallen, won't they be surprised when they hit the barrier." The red haired man had a devious smile that touched his eyes.

"Nice, I can't even sense it...Kokabiel will be angry..." The dirty blonde laughed.

"Sir Zechs-sama, we have to get going." A maid appeared next to the ruler of the underworld.

"Azazeal, do you prefer decaf?" The dirty blonde leader of the Fallen Angels gave him a look.

"Cream and lots of sugar."

"Next time." The red haired leader of the underworld waved and disappeared.

Mittelt just looked at the quiet home and then the thing that had been nagging her came to light.

"Kalawarner...this is too easy...?" The way she said it made the other fallen look to her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"This is _too easy_. Something has to go wrong...but what is the question." The blonde looked seriously to her partner.

Then thats when the first exorcists hit the barrier, the light show seeming to light everything up.

"I see your point, we can't get in." The black haired fallen squinted.

"We have to pull back, at least for now." The blonde signaled the exorcists and they left the area.

**xXx**

Katase and Murayama were waiting by the gate as usual, both of them feeling guilty about what they did to their friend. When the Sensei walked up he looked confused.

"I need to see Issei, not you two."

"We….made him lose focus."

"Yeah...I brought up his parents, and he said they were dead…" The sensei nodded in understanding.

"Some wrongs you cannot right, no matter how hard you try. But you can always share the burden that you wrought." He nodded to them. "I expect to see you three ready soon."

"Hai Sensei."

When Issei's usual group showed up he nodded to Rias and Akeno and followed Katase and Murayama.

"He should be well today...but he still needs some reinforcement." Akeno looked to his retreating form.

"We have to send out the search parties again." Rias looked to Ravel and then to Koneko.

"Yes Rias." Koneko nodded and Ravel just nodded.

"Be sure to let Sona know as well." Asia nodded and left the group.

"Now to tell Kiba."

**xXx**

Kiba sat in the club room, he looked to his blade with determination. He cut his hand and let the blood drip to the floor. '_On my own blood I __**will**_ _avenge you my brothers and sisters._' He jumped out the window just as Rias entered the building. Slowly walking through the gates he left, not really paying attention to his surroundings till he found himself in the park. What got his attention was how there was a lack of people on such a beautiful day.

"You can come out now." He looked around, knowing that the fallen were near.

"Awwe...how did you know?" Came a childlike voice laced with honey.

"It was too quiet." Kiba honestly answered.

"Well we can dispense with the pleasantries." A more mature voice came from his left.

"Two on one, I must be a lucky guy…" Kiba had a flirting tone.

"Please! You aren't even worthy of me… What do you think Mittelt?" The mature voice was haughty.

"If He wasn't a devil, then maybe Kalawarner." The childlike voice sounded disappointed.

"Ladies, I have no rage directed at you. I want the Archbishop of Annihilation… Valper Galilei."

He looked to them seriously.

"And why do you want him?" Kalawarner had a confused look.

"He killed me." This shocked both the fallen females.

"You want reven-"

"I want _**justice**_! He killed the others by gassing them, I got away only to be hunted down...all they were was kids." The sorrow in his voice was thick.

"I see...too bad-"

"Lets leave him to Kokabiel. He doesn't have a holy excalibur anyway." Mittelt looked to Kalawarner.

"But-"

"I was given the order to find the others, He doesn't have one." The barrier was lifted and they flew away.

He sighed in relief as he walked the park.

"He was a **devil**! We should've-"

"He is quite angry and would have bested us." Mittelt looked to her partner.

"We could've-"

"Done nothing...and by leaving him alive that helps us. We won't have to kill him, just sic Freed and some exorcists on him. They are after all expendable." Kalawarner looked surprised.

"So he will lead us to them?" Kalawarner looked to her as if figuring out her partners plan.

"Yes."

**xXx**

The sensei looked to the three students practicing and nodded. Katase looked over to her sparring partner as he grunted while being hit.

"Again." The sensei ordered

She made to strike Issei, but at the last second he knocked the bamboo blade away and tagged her in her chest. She was knocked down and the sensei chuckled.

"The river flows and bends as Issei does. Feel pride in that. I'm sure your ancestors do." The shocked student couldn't say a word.

The pride in the girls eyes had shown as well.

"Is he ready?" Murayama looked to the sensei seriously.

"One does not have to be told when they are ready. They feel it. It is like the river. Now for martial arts." He shooed them to the showers just to get into their gi's for hand to hand training.

At the mats the Sensei showed a hold on Issei.

"See how the arm is bent? This will keep them from hurting themselves and others. The inspiration came from a turtle. On the back they can't move, but a strong opponent can break this hold. Now you try."

Issei did as he was instructed and placed the hold on Katase quickly, she tried to break the hold but couldn't. Then the girls did it to him.

"Now use this hold when the others come in." The instructor allowed them to rest before the rest of the class entered.

Tsubaki entered and seen him sitting there chatting with Katase and Murayama. '_I still have to see if he is willing to have another...after all I won't be a queen forever. But the search will continue today, Sona-sama got everyone special passes._'

"Tsubaki, Issei, spar." The sensei sat at the front and watched.

After the bow she threw a punch just to have him dodge and pull her arm, her momentum causing her to stumble. He allowed her to get up and she waited till she realized he wouldn't make the first move. She ran at him and threw a kick just to have him dodge it, he was behind her and she was now in his hold. She used all of her _human_ strength and couldn't break the hold.

"Issei wins."

After he let go of her she sat by the other students, close to where he was.

"Now class, do you see how he flowed?" When he saw a few nods he looked at Tsubaki. "She was swept away by his tide."

The sensei noticed the blush that was on her face as well as Katase's and Murayama's.

"Now for Kendo."

**xXx**

Sona Sitri smiled at what she had done. The school board was there and nodded. She drew out the paper she had marked magically.

"The Occult Research Club. I'll be sure to give them their passes." She bowed.

"Mizu-sensei-"

"Just call me Jun-"

"Junsuina Mizu-sensei." Another teacher gave a stern look. "Test the box."

"Hai Eiyo Kasai-sensei." He gave an annoyed look as he looked over the box the papers were in. He didn't find anything remotely wrong with it with his human senses.

"It's all good." She took it from him and re-inspected it, finding nothing with her human senses.

"I would not dare rig anything. That would be wrong." Sona pulled off an innocent look.

"It's fine, next month we'll hold this again." The principle waved to Sona to leave and she did.

"Now onto the next topic…"

She walked to the dojo where her queen was at and waited patiently. When she saw her queen in the usual school uniform did she hand her the tickets.

"I secured them as I said I would...What happened?" She had a knowing look as she saw the blush.

"He...definitely knows his holds…" Tsubaki walked quickly.

"Give this to him and Gremory's family. We get to go on a scavenger hunt today, _with_ the permission of the school." Sona made the point clear.

"Hai." Tsubaki turned and went back to wait on Issei after he changed.

Sona then left to get the church duo.

**xXx**

Rias smiled at Issei's confusion. '_This just reminds me on how much he really knows about the __**real**_ _world..._' Akeno kept him close as Tsubaki sat down.

"Will you help with the search?" Tsubaki waited to hear his answer.

"Yes. Someone is trying to start a war...one that could end the world as we know it. I will not stand by and let this happen." She adjusted her glasses and sat next to him.

"I will volunteer to go with him."

"As will I." The small white haired girl stood behind him.

"Good...I wish you luck." Rias nodded to them as they got ready to leave.

After they left Rias looked to Sona and then to Akeno and nodded.

"We shall get going as well, we have the north sector." Sona got ready with Rias following.

Freed Selzen was at the shopping center looking down when he felt a gust of wind and knew a friend had landed.

"So, which one do you have your eye on?" The female voice was like silk.

"I dunno...I see no sword bearers, but the Lords work **must** be done." He readied a golden blade beautifully sculpted and smithed.

The black haired beauty next to him smiled as she launched herself on her black as night wings.

**xXx**

Kiba stumbled upon Issei with his team, the church duo following him. Irina instantly saw the change from what her friend was so many years ago. Xenovia just looked at him as if he was just another devil.

"Issei, any luck?"

"None. The church was the first place I checked, I even found a secret chamber beneath, but it's been abandoned for a long time." Issei looked to Tsubaki as she pushed her glasses up.

"The age of the building suggested there was more to it than what the eyes saw." She smiled.

"Logical as ever..." Kiba just chuckled.

"I knew we would find you again." The child like voice of Mittelt came from above.

"Ah ladies...care to go for a round?" Kiba had a flirtatious tone.

"In your dreams!" Kalawarner looked like she was about to attack.

"How did you know?" Kiba kept an innocent look on his face.

This caused Mittelt to blush heavily and turn away.

Exorcists came from two sides. "You will give us your swords...or we'll take them from you." Kalawarner had a serious tone.

"If all you wanted was my sword all you had to do was ask...but breaking the bed would happen." With that last line the dark angel in the purple dress threw her spear of light.

Issei and his group went after the exorcists while Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia turned their blades on the dark angels.

Koneko dodged a blade of light as some of the dark angels minions came at them. Issei summoned the red gauntlet and jumped in the way of an exorcist that was behind Tsubaki.

"No you will **not!**" He brought the fist down hard breaking the mans arm.

Tsubaki fired off her spell, the poor souls trapped in the gravity well had no chance. As the minions had died from the spell Kiba had parried away a spear of light meant for Issei.

"I got your back this time, next time you won't be as lucky."

**[Boost!]** The gauntlet boomed, getting the attention of the dark angels.

"Is that the twice critical?" Mittelt had a wondering look.

"I don't know…"

"Ladies...I'm your date...and I hate it when I'm ignored." Kiba's **Holy Eraser** got close enough to them.

**[Boost!]**

In one hit Issei knocked out another exorcist turning to the rest on the other side, and in a quick leap he was on them.

"How can you call this a date? You haven't made this interesting." Kalawarner threw another spear aiming for Kiba, only to dodge Irina.

"Then I'll have to make it so." Kiba's speed was the only thing that was keeping him on par with Kalawarner.

**[Boost!]** At the third one did Mittelt give an honest look to the wielder of the gauntlet. She then seemed to recognize something and immediately left.

"Why are you running?" The black haired dark angel looked confused as she dodged Xenovia.

**[Boost!]**

**[Transfer!]**

She didn't even know what she had been hit with, but she ceased to exist as a white wall of flame vaporized her. Tsubaki looked in awe as the last exorcist just put up his hands and did the smart thing.

"I give up!"

"Looks like the smart one left early."

"Talk." There was murder in Issei's tone.

"What do you want to know?" The man took off his mask and handed over his weapons.

"I'll do the questioning." Xenovia stepped up.

**xXx**

**A/n:** I think i'll end this when I'm ready to...which means either chapter 10 or beyond. Thanks for the reviews. I like honest reviews because then it makes me a better writer. Enjoy and have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: In the pipe, 5X5…**

Freed charged forward, itching to cleave the red haired devils flesh, the look of excitement etched on his face.

"Die devil scum! You'll never be forgiven!"

Rias dodged out of the way like it was nothing, just as Akeno fired off a fireball.

"It's _this_ guy…" Akeno dodged a spear of light.

Sona created a gravity well in the sky, causing the dark angel in the sky to move not of her own choice in a direction not of her choosing.

"You **BITCH!**" As soon as the dark haired dark angel righted herself she dodged a fireball.

"Darn, I missed." The blase tone in Akeno's voice was thick.

"Gotcha!" A black tether wrapped around the dark angels leg.

"Genshiro! Don't play with her, take her out!" Sona ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The black tether draining her energy slowly.

"Freed!" She yelled in panic.

"The Lord only helps those that can help _themselves_!" He charged again to the heir of Grimory.

Rias dodged and weaved through his sword strikes like they were nothing.

"Help...Please…" The dark haired dark angel fell unconscious.

"A weak one...only good as breeding stock. Some should know their place." The insane exorcist gave his sound wisdom.

"We won't lay down and die." Rias was finally ready to unleash her spell.

"That's right...It's ok to stand up and _**DIE**_!" He threw a chain her direction.

The crimson wave of destruction seemed to wash over the zealous exorcist, but as the wave dissipated, it seem as if he cut through the destructive wave.

"Sometime the simplest spell can be the most _destructive_." Sona created a gravity well which pulled the insane exorcist in a direction he didn't want to go.

"I see…" Akeno casted another simple spell...suddenly there was multiples of Sona, Rias, Akeno, and the other devils.

"No…" Freed just couldn't believe it.

"This will buy time till then…" Sona let loose a small bolt of fire.

**xXx**

Xenovia looked to the renegade exorcist with a hard looked back as honestly as he could.

"I swear!"

"Fine, we'll group up with Rias and the others...now what-" Kiba started.

"He owes us his life. He gets to leave." Issei announced.

"Are you sure?" Irina looked to him curiously.

"Yes, if he breathes a word about this to his superiors he knows he's dead. We aren't like his superiors, we'll let him live. And since the others aren't that badly hurt, he can take them home." They looked at him in awe.

"But they tried to kill us." Tsubaki looked seriously at him.

"Yes...I'm at least more forgiving…" He looked back to her, meaning every word.

"Issei…" Koneko tugged at his sleeve.

"Yes?" He seen that worried look in her face.

"Ideals tend to get people killed." A new voice came from the shadows.

The old man pushed his glasses up as he looked to them. "Too bad Freed isn't here…" Kiba was instantly on him, the only thing stopping him from killing the old man was a holy shield.

"I came not to fight but to see how the recipients of the gift were doing. After all the church _did_ use my research."

All eyes went to the church duo. Kiba was turning to them, scaring them with the movement.

"FOCUS! He's trying to make us take up time…" Tsubaki looked at Kiba as she trailed off.

"...You don't understand. If the church used his research, but banished him. Then they're just as guilty as if _their own hands_ had killed my brothers and sisters." Kiba looked to the church duo with hate.

Xenovia looked to him honestly and held her sword in the ready position. "I can wield one naturally, I never needed help."

Irina looked with fear at him. "Yes, I was blessed-"

"You stole their lives!" Kiba launched an attack, only to be blocked by Issei's red gauntlet.

"She didn't know!" The heat in Issei's voice was thick.

Laughter caught their attention. When the others looked, because Issei didn't dare look away from Rias Gremory's Knight, the old man was laughing hard.

"My...my, my...Sometimes the simplest tricks are the most effective." The old man was getting up, still chuckling.

"You are more evil than you _tout_ us to be." Tsubaki was readying a spell from behind Issei.

"Evil is all in the way you _act_." His body seemed to bulge in certain places.

"DEMON!" Xenovia launched herself at the creature. He dodged with supernatural speed, still laughing.

"Got it in one guess...such a shame really." He was holding what seemed to be a sickly green fire.

He never had a chance to throw it because of one spell. "Very nice...it's like being in a glass house." The grotesque and misshapen form looked to Kiba.

"The man I took the place of is long dead...and I enjoyed killing all those _innocent_ souls...here's a souvenir... " He threw a gem at Kiba. "That is what's left of them any way. And now they've served their purpose."

The gem glowed and little wisps of energy swirled around Kiba, slowly taking shape. When fully formed it was a group of children with a hopeful look on their faces. Slowly they put their hands on Kiba and he glowed. The demon started to back away, his form shrinking showing he was losing his power just by being in the aura of the holy souls.

"_**Our gift to you…**_"

In a bright flash of light his _Holy Eraser_ took on a different form. The blade was pitch black with holy runes engraved on the hilt and blade.

"A demonic holy sword….it's not possible…" The demon had a look of shock and awe.

"Get **justice** Kiba." Issei looked to his friend and in an instant the demon was headless, the thick demonic blood evaporating from the blade.

"I may hate the church...but I hate _demons_ more, they make devils look bad...I'm sorry." Kiba bowed his head to Irina and Xenovia.

**xXx**

Rias seemed to take a hit...then disappear. Freed was getting annoyed at the illusions as he was taking more damage than he was giving. The devils did get hit from time to time, Akeno just kept up the illusions. Asia looked tired, with all the healing she had been doing. But in one moment she looked off to the distance to see a bright flash of light. It was so bright everyone stopped fighting.

"What was that?"

"The birth of something new." Asia recognized the holy aura.

Then they all felt the sick feeling in their stomachs as a foul presence dissipated.

"That was a demon...I'm sure of it." Akeno looked concerned.

"Your all-"

"Listen up numb-nuts...Devils may be here, but even we realize that if the human race dies out, we all lose out! What do you think the demons are trying to do?" Sona looked seriously over to Freed.

"And you want to protect the _innocent_ right?" Rias looked to the lunatic exorcist.

"From foul beings like yourself, certainly." He was still looking at them suspiciously.

"Help us, if you chose not to, then don't hinder us."

"Those without masters are ones that will _kill_ for sheer pleasure." Sona looked seriously to the rogue exorcist.

"Fine...I will postpone your judgement. Just know that I _will_ return to destroy you." With that said he left his fallen angel comrade behind.

"What do we do with her?" Saji looked to his king.

"Leave her." Sona's voice was cold.

The fallen angel was at least unconscious.

When they finally met up with Issei and Kiba they saw the body of the rogue demon.

"We had wondered what had happened to this one." Sona did a spell and she knew who it was.

"Kiba got...justice." Issei looked to Rias and she just nodded.

One of Sona's periage ran to them and looked to her king. "Sona-sama...The school is under attack...by Kokabiel himself."

Ravel took on a shade of white as the rest of the group thought about this.

"Th-then we take him out." Issei's voice was a little shaky.

"If we work together...we have a shot."

"I'm almost out of juice…" As soon as Kiba said this Ravel produced some little vials.

"Phoenix tears...and this is the emergency to use them." She handed them out, one per person.

**xXx**

He sat high in his throne looking down at the minions of the House of Sitri. '_They can't hope to contain what I have started. Where is Valper at? He was supposed to be here to merge the swords._' Then he saw the devils from the House of Gremory.

"So you finally arrived...Thank you for bringing the swords to me...That means Mittelt failed." With a wave of his hand the ground opened up.

A pack of three cerberus came fourth. As the ladies stepped back Issei stepped forward.

"Why do you want a war?"

"Why does anyone want a war? To gain resources? Maybe. To finish off what _**I**_ started...yes. I killed god and the four satans. This is to right the wrong from a long time ago."

"So you're willing to kill innocents?"

"The ends justify the means." He smiled a cruel smile.

"I...I won't LET YOU **KILL MY **_**FAMILY**_!" The gauntlet appeared...and he armored up in a quickly as he yelled in rage. The boy charged only to be blocked by two of the three headed hounds.

"Look alive! I'll guard his right." Kiba shot to his right.

"I'll take his left." Koneko got in the way of the beast that was slobbering lava. "I _hate_ dogs anyway."

"We'll get the other mutt." Rias looked to Akeno and Ravel. Both nodded and prepared.

The punch made the center head reel, but the other two heads spat their deadly lava. The rage he felt seemed to double as he took out his frustrations on the poor hellhound.

**[BOOST!]**

The third dog from the underworld tried to get to his flank, but was met by a woman with blue hair with a green lock.

"If I am to die...Then I _die_ with _honour_." She held up the Excalibur Destruction and took a leap.

**[BOOST!]**

Akeno readied the spell of thunder and lightning and brought forth destruction that sent the dog back to the pit from whence it came.

Ravel jumped in front of Asia and took the superheated blast of molten rock.

"That stung...and you ruined my dress!" She charged up her own spell of phoenix fire.

The three headed dog ran from the fire that was hotter than its slobber.

**[BOOST!]**

At this the fallen angel leader looked to the boy clad in red armour and smiled viciously.

"I grow bored of this." He then made his spear of light, which was bigger than anything they had ever seen.

He then threw it at Rias.

"**NOOOOOO!"** In a blink Issei pushed her aside and took the hit.

**[BOOST!]**

**[TRANSFER!]**

The spear of light had damaged the armour, but Rias was glowing an ominous red.

"Take **THIS!**" She let loose with a crimson wave of destruction as Akeno caught Issei.

When the dust settled they saw their true enemy. Kokabiel only had a minor scratch.

"It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood...I'll do you the honour of a quick death." He readied another spear of light and threw it.

Xenovia jumped in the way, the spear seemed to be blocked, but then a loud cracking sound and a portion of her midriff was just gone. She dropped to the ground dead.

"Now, now...I can't let you kill him. Thats _my_ job." A boy of no older than seventeen walked in and stood in front of the group.

"_**I can't believe I'm saying this...But it's good to see you Albion.**_" The green gem glowed from Issei's unconscious form.

"_**Ddrag...why?**_"

"_**Otherwise we would never get to fight.**_"

"Time to take you to Azazel. You know you've been naughty." The white armour appeared on the white haired young man.

"_**I see your partner still isn't ready yet. He needs some more training.**_"

"_**He managed to take out a fallen angel when he was still **_**human**_**!**_"

"Knock it off you two." In a blink of an eye he was in front of the dark angel leader.

"Children should _really_ know their place." He formed another spear of light.

**[Divine division.]** The massive spear suddenly shrunk to half its size.

"Wha-" Then it shrunk again, and again, till it was a mere toothpick.

With a swift kick to Kokabiels genitals sent the man doubled over in pain. And with another kick he was off to the land of nod.

He turned to the Gremory family and smiled a vicious smile.

"I could kill him here and now...but there wouldn't be any sport in that. Make him stronger so that when I face him, he puts up a better fight than he did here today." With that he picked up his cargo and seemed to vanish into thin air.

"I can't heal this wound...Save her…" Asia looked to Rias and she nodded.

"**I, Rias Gremory, of the House of Gremory, do hereby reincarnate Xenovia into a devil."** The killing blow healed leaving a massive scar, but when her eyes opened she looked around and saw Asia crying tears of relief.

"She asked me to save you...And I saw no reason not to try." Rias looked at her seriously.

"With God dead...I just wanted to die…"

"Issei needs another big sister." Asia looked to her pleadingly.

"Will you be my Knight?" Rias held up the piece.

"Yes, you fight for justice and you don't _lie_ to those that follow you." She spat the words out as if they were poisonous.

With that she pushed the piece into her chest and she glowed red.

"Welcome to the family."

Irina looked to her friend with despair.

"He could've lied-"

"What he said was quite true. Kokabiel did kill God and the four Satans. It's just been kept a secret." A blonde haired and blue eyed man with white angel wings was there.

"But…" Irina looked to her friend.

"Yes...What a pain, but at least Vali brought him in with minimal damage." A dirty blonde haired man with a goatee looked to the Angel.

"Azazel...We need to make sure something like this will _never_ happen again."

"Just like the holy sword project…" Kiba looked like he was going to rush the angel.

"I ask for your forgiveness." The angel bowed to Kiba.

This shocked the young swordsman and everyone that was there and awake.

"Michael…" The other Fallen Angel leader looked the Arch-Angel.

"You should've _known_!" The rage was thick in Kiba's voice. He took a step forward shaking with all the rage.

"The system isn't perfect, and by the time we found out it was too late."

Everyone waited for the first Knight of the Gremory Household to make a move.

"I won't forgive you…but I don't hate you."

"I suggest more training, if my lovely sister agrees." The red haired ruler of the underworld seemed to have stepped out of nothing.

"I agree, he was able to achieve the balance breaker. But it was barely controlled." The fallen angel leader looked to Issei.

"We need to set up a conference and hammer out a treaty between us. It's the only way this world will survive." Michael looked to the other two leaders.

"Agreed…"

"Take him home and let him heal. The only thing that saved his life was the armor." Azazel looked seriously to Rias.

"Hai Onee-sama." With that Akeno teleported Rias's family home and her brother looked to the others.

"He will be a force to reckon with one day, I pity his enemies." Azazel had a thoughtful tone.

"I...have something for him then." Michael looked to the red haired satan.

"You don't mean…"

"He is ready for it."

"...And it would be a grand experiment." The dirty blonde had a sly look.

"I hope it doesn't anger the future wife though."

"Which one? I know how you devils do polygamy."

"Cream and lots of sugar. Michael, how do you take your coffee?"

"Black."

"No frills, I should've expected something like that."

"Now for the clean up…"

**xXx**

Xenovia looked at the house that had now become her home. Irina had gone her separate way but they did find an unusual guest.

The blonde haired girl in a frilly dress looked to Rias and bowed. "I humbly ask for asylum."

"...We'll take that up with Issei when he wakes up. He is the Master of this house." Rias had ice in her tone.

"You ran from the last fight...why ask us for help?" Kiba looked like he was ready to end her right then and right there.

"Because I saw what he did." She pointed to Issei's sleeping form.

This shocked the small group.

"She gets the couch." Xenovia stood in front of Kiba. "He is the _Master_ of the house."

"Alright."

'_She must be considered a traitor by her own faction..._' Ravel looked to the Fallen Angel. '_I'll talk to Issei and see what he wants to do with her._'

"Now to bed everyone…" Rias and Akeno pulled Issei into bed and got undressed and joined him.

Mittelt laid on the couch as she felt the weight of the world. '_Would he let me stay here? Would they?_'

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: X marks the spot.**

**Flashback**

The boy of eleven held a tiny ball of energy in his hand. He then pointed it to a soda can and let it loose, the top part of the can seemed to have evaporated.

"_**Good job! You need to practice this daily…**_" The green gem praised the young man.

"The only time I'm able to do this is when Uncle is at work…"

"_**You need to get more powerful...otherwise you'll never achieve balance breaker.**_"

"What's that?" Issei looked confused.

"_**It's the form I lent you when you were younger.**_" The memories assaulted him.

"Th-"

"_**I was dormant till that day...Now concentrate and make it bigger.**_" The dragon instructed.

"Y-yes sir." He made the red gauntlet appear and concentrated hard.

The sphere was now half it's size bigger, about the size of a golf ball, but he was sweating.

"_**Fire!**_" The boy loosed it and it took part of the tree that it was on out with the can. "_**Rest till that bastard gets home...You have come a long way in your magic, be proud of that.**_" There was a fatherly tone in the dragons voice.

"I just wonder why he hates me so much…"

"_**I don't know. But take **_**everything** _**he says as nothing...because thats all he is. Nothing.**_"

The child looked down to his left hand confused.

"I'll take a nap…"

'_**All I know that if I was there I would've roasted him myself.**_'

**End Flashback**

**xXx**

Sir Zech's stood in his office and looked out the window. '_The skill she showed does speak to how far she has come...Her other bishop should be released._' Grayfia entered and set the tea down.

"I know that look." She gave him a knowing look.

"Rias's other bishop...Gasper, he needs to see some sun-"

"That girl has the Forbidden Balor View...And you know her instincts toward the sun." Greyfia gave a scolding look.

"Still she showed that she can handle some more power. Let her be released from her prison."

"Hai Sir Zechs-sama." She left him with an ever spreading smile.

'_Now to prepare for that conference...I'll bring Sera along and see the wondrous reaction of her little sister._'

**xXx**

Michael looked to the only holy sword user to return from the mission that two were sent on. '_Child...I'm so sorry..._'

"But...but why?" Irina looked confused.

"That was the path she chose. I know you heard what was said...and it's true. To keep the system of miracles and blessings going we still need the belief of humans. I'm doing the best I can with what I have. I have a secret to give you. Angels can breed, but between two angels it's a 1 in 5 chance of the child being one. With a human it's a 1 in 10 chance, and with two humans that have angel blood it's a 1 in 20 chance. Birth rates are low. I know there is someone that is special to you, if you had a child with him the child could turn out to be an angel. Will you accompany me to the peace talks?"

"I got there too late...and I couldn't stop it. But he's a devil…"

"We need this peace. And with peace you can be with him. I need to get a gift for him, for If I was the Chaos Brigade, I would hit during these talks. So many on both sides didn't like how the three way war ended." He sounded thoughtful.

"I know...I'll go with you."

He nodded and she left him.

'_Now to pull the Dragon Slayer and give Xenovia the Durandal._'

**xXx**

Mittelt woke to amazing smells coming from the kitchen and she couldn't help her stomach from growling. When she got up she saw the brown haired male frying bacon and stirring the miso soup.

"Have a seat." He didn't even need to look to know that she was awake. "On second thought I need you to stir the soup."

She did as she was told, but she looked confused.

A timer went off as he took off the last slice of bacon, he opened up the microwave and pulled out the rice. He tasted the miso that she was stirring and hummed in approval.

"Set the table please, the plates and bowls are over there, and the chopsticks and western wear is over there." He pointed as he started putting food on the table.

He opened the oven and pulled out the biscuits and checked on the gravy. She watched him as he gave approval for everything that was done.

"Rats...no honey." He looked down in disappointment.

"I'm...Mittelt…" Her voice wavered.

"Hyoudou Issei, pleased to meet you. Now you can take a seat." He smiled as she took a seat next to him.

"I _don't_ think so." A cranky blonde haired girl looked at the fallen as if she was irritated. "_That_ is my seat, _that_ is your seat." She pointed to a chair that was well away from the boy.

"As you wish." She got up and went to the seat that was assigned.

"Ravel...she is a guest."

"It's my turn to sit next to you today. And Asia gets to sit on your other side." She turned her grumpy glare on him.

"Ok, ok...here is your coffee." She snatched the cup from him and took a looong drink.

"Rias wasn't kidding...you can cook." Kiba walked in and sat down, smelling and seeing the food that was making his mouth water.

"I told you." Rias walked in and kissed Issei.

"Bentos are made." He pointed over to the counter where the usual number of bentos plus one was made.

"I'm just not an early riser...at least I get dinner tonight." Rias took a seat.

Akeno walked in and sat down, she smiled politely to Mittelt before eating.

"Sona asked us to clean the pool, since she is tired from repairing the school grounds. I agreed...this does have the added bonus of being able to wear swimsuits…" Akeno looked over to Issei and the rest of the females smiled.

"Well then-"

"Ah, so good to see everyone!" A red haired man entered the kitchen.

"Sir Zechs-sama!" Kiba bowed.

"Now, now...I'm here to let my little sister know that she can release Gasper." His mischievous smile touching his eyes.

Mittelts eyes widened with fear when she realized this was the leader of the underworld.

"Ahhh...I see you have a guest…"

"...Do I need to tell Greyfia about you coming here?" Rias noted his hidden look of fear in his eyes that he covered with a cough.

"Alright...Whens the wedding date?" He looked to his sister.

"If it's alright with you...a month from now." Issei looked to his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Thats a turn around if I ever saw one...why not next week?"

"Getting the dresses and kimonos ready."

"I'll let Greyfia know and she could have them all done by the end of the week...and as a wedding present I'll remodel your house." Mittelt looked to him and then to Issei.

"If you have your sights set on him he'll still be able to marry you as well." The leader of the devils winked at her.

"I...I don't understand...why am I welcome here?" She looked to the rest of them in confusion.

"Because...you had sense enough to run when you realized the fight that was started was a losing one. Also, you asked for my help. I saw no reason to say no." Issei smiled as she looked away.

She was flabbergasted. "But I could be a spy, or an assassin or-"

"You're just a girl in need. That's all I need to know." Issei's kind smile melted away her fear. "You can stay here as long as you need to. Just clean up your own mess and we're even."

Akeno laughed at her response, Mittelt just sat down.

Her brother held up a camcorder. Rias just face-palmed.

"Family day is here and I'll be attending for both of you." Sir Zechs smiled cheerfully as Rias hung her head.

"No...please don't…"

"It's not torture...it's _family_ day." Issei just patted her on the back.

"It's _embarrassing_!"

"Not as embarrassing as these." Akeno held up an old photo album.

Issei pailed.

"Oh...the bare assed baby pictures...I have to see this." The leader of the underworld sat down as Akeno opened the book of Issei's doom.

Just as he was about to say something a female cleared her throat at the door.

"Grayfia...how nice to see you." Kiba watched as he hid a communication circle.

"Someone let me know that he left unescorted. So I came here with his suit." She held up a fine suit. Kiba whistled innocently.

"Well while you're here, look at these. Isn't he _cute_!" Issei just hung his head as he turned beet red.

Akeno let out a squeal as she got to a photo of him in a pool.

"Awwwe...Issei-chan when was this?" Ravel looked at him knowingly, she had on purposely stepped on a landmine.

"That was when I was four. Mom and Dad...Mom and Dad had just gotten the pool and...I don't remember much after that." Ravel looked to the others in a challenging way.

"Well when the house is rebuilt do you want a pool? I _know_ I would." The red haired leader of the underworld took the advantage.

At Issei's blush did Ravel smile.

"Sir. You need to get changed and they need to get to school. Now." Grayfia had a very stern look.

"Y-Yes of course...Well I'll see you all there." He waved as they went upstairs.

"Here are the bento's…" He handed them out, even one to Kiba.

"Thanks man."

"Lets get going." Ravel took his left arm.

"Alright…" Rias took his right.

**xXx**

A very familiar white haired boy stood in front of the gates looking on as if he was visiting some family member that went to the school. His purple eyes then came into focus when a black haired girl walked up to him.

"Are you here for the conference?" She adjusted her green glasses.

"And if I'm not?"

"Then-"

"Behave Vali." A dirty blonde man in a kimono stepped out.

"You're no fun. I just wanted to _welcome_ the Red Dragon Emperor…"

"And at the same time pick a fight." Azazeal just gave a knowing smirk. "Come on...I can't have you destroying a possible peace. Besides, if the Chaos Brigade starts anything, you may never get the chance to fight him."

"But I have to fight him!"

"Then don't start anything."

Tsubaki looked back and forth as the two talked.

"Then I suggest you go to the main building."

"You see, even she agrees." He clapped Vali on the back and lead him inside.

"Alright…" Vali grumpily left with the Fallen Angel leader.

She adjusted her glasses again and shook her head.

'_After that fight he had been knocked down pretty quick...I need to up his training..._' Her thoughts were on a particular male dragon.

Sona walked up to her and nodded. "Have you met the White Dragon Emperor?"

"Yes...something about him feels familiar."

"Lets see about this conference first, we can dig later."

"Hai Sona-sama."

"...and how is Issei?" Sona turned a knowing smile to her queen.

"He should be back to school today. I still have yet to ask him…"

"Then get a move on." There was a playful commanding tone in her voice.

"Hai Sona-sama." There was a deep blush on her face.

**xXx**

The old school building had a small gym, which today held a circular table with six chairs set evenly apart. On one wall there were banners of the five aristocratic devil houses, the biggest and most opulent being the House of Lucifer. On the opposite side were two banners on either side of a banner representing Michael, all were equal in size and decoration. On the opposite side of the door was a single banner representing Azazeal, It was opulent enough but seemed a little out of place. As the delegates entered and took their seats, the aides stood by the walls and milled about. Irina looked over to Vali questioningly.

"If you're curious, he isn't one of mine. I hired him to take care of some trouble is all." The dirty blonde leader of the Fallen smirked.

"Now, now...don't go making the girl blush…" Sir Zechs smiled as Grayfia poured some coffee.

"Don't you have anything harder?"

"This is a peace conference, not a brothel." Michael sat down.

"That would have made it more fun…but you're right, we're here to talk, not for pleasure..." He withered under the glare that Grayfia was giving the red haired leader of the underworld.

"Too bad Baraqiel wasn't here to see this...but getting stabbed by Kokabiel will do that." Azazeal just shrugged.

"The infighting of your faction…"

"Does have its moments...but from what I gathered Kokabiel wanted no half-breeds, so he killed Baraqiel to make an example. Personally, if people are in love, let them be. Thats how I think of it." He looked over to Issei and Rias.

"How is Gasper coming along? I wonder if she has her power under control yet…" Sir Zechs looked thoughtfully to his sister.

"She has been training with me...she has gotten to a point where she doesn't freeze people accidentally." Issei spoke up.

"Ahhhh, you're being a good sempai...Tell me, what did u put her through?"

"Well...having to dodge bowling balls is a good way." Issei looked up thoughtfully.

This however floored the rest of the room.

"Good training indeed…" Azazeal smiled.

"Now onto the business at hand...This cold war has to stop." Michael looked to the other leaders.

"I agree...the...skirmishes are getting too frequent for my liking."

"On this point I agree...that last one where we had to rebuild the school was the last straw...if we worked together-"

" _everything will work out._ It might, but also think that there will also be those that wanted to be hero's to their respective factions…" Sir Zechs looked looked to the other two.

"I hate to agree with the Devil King, but he's right. And what of the smaller factions?" Azazeal looked to Michael.

'_He called that a skirmish?! Then what would he call a battle?_' Issei looked at the leaders assembled. As he looked to Rias she just smiled at him as she took his hand reassuringly.

"I say we stop all black projects against us as a whole...so we can trust one another." Azazeal looked to the other two.

"Would you be referring to the one that you have going, or the ones that we have going?" Sir Zech's looked pointedly at him.

"I have no idea what you mean...seeing as I'm the only fallen angel leader left, I have no black projects. We stopped what Kokabiel was doing, and thats all that I think he had going." The dirty blonde looked honestly to the other two leaders.

"Ok, so _all_ black projects against each other will be scrapped." Michael looked the devil king.

"Agreed."

"Why don't you kids go get something to eat. We'll be in here for _awhile_." Azazeal looked to them and then to Vali.

"Sure...why not?" The white haired boy shrugged and left the room.

"We need to check up on Gasper anyway." Rias pulled Issei along.

When the kids were gone the three leaders looked to each other.

"Now onto serious business. Territory."

**xXx**

The small girl looked out from her box. '_It's scary out there..._' The girls uniform hugged what little curves she had, the only thing on her that was out of place was her pointed ears. Her platinum blonde hair seemed to go with her dark red eyes. Then the man that had helped her came into the room.

'_What would he want with a dhampir….a half-breed..._' She looked down to her modest 'B' cup bust.

"Gasper...do you want to come out?" Issei sat near the box.

"...No…" A small female voice came from the box.

'_Kinda like that one song...__**A Boy Named Sue**__...only in reverse..._' Issei just shook his head. '_Only she didn't toughen up..._'

"Why do you waste time on me...I'm a nobody…"

"If Rias thought you were a nobody, she wouldn't have given you new life. She must've thought that there was something special about you...though I'm beginning to see what she saw in you." He put his hand on the box.

"Wh-what's that?" Gasper's voice was timid.

"You have the ability to become powerful and arrogant...but instead you hole yourself up in a box and live a sheltered life. I saw my p-parents killed in front of me...my uncle told me everyday that I stayed with him that it was all my fault. But Akeno told me this. How can it be the fault of a child who _wasn't_ holding the gun that shot them? She tells me this everyday...and Ravel brings them up every now and then to see my reaction. I still have a long way to go...but I don't become...despondent anymore." She poked her head out of the box and saw his depressed look.

"...Hunters got ahold of me, staked me to see the daybreak. But when I didn't burn they drove a stake through where my heart _should've_ been. I was in shock so I didn't move...I bled to death." She looked at him. "My parents didn't even avenge my death." She looked down sadly.

"If anyone would ever hurt you, I'd kill them." The look in his eyes stunned her.

"I-I'm just a-"

"Person that's important Rias. From what I've seen...your family. Pure and simple." Her eyes watered and she latched onto him, crying her eyes out.

Rias smiled from her vantage point as the small girl just held her pawn.

'_He's so sweet..._' She looked to Akeno who was also crying.

"Lets leave them for a bit." Rias left and Akeno walked with her.

The rooks looked on.

"It's ok if you want to drink from me." She looked at him slowly.

"Then that means I'll become a monster…"

"No...a monster is someone that doesn't value life. So there are some very _human_ monsters out there. You value life. You're not defective by any means."

"I still don't want to…"

"When you want to...I'll be here."

"...Thank you...Onii-san…"

**xXx**

She watched with an impish smile on her face. '_I tried to tempt the White One...It didn't work. I can't get in there and rather than attack with no info...lets cause some trouble in another part of town._' She looked to what seemed to be a tanned short haired boy in some sort of leather armor and a staff.

"Boku...Stir up the mages in this region…"

"Ahhh Onee-sama...Thats a great idea...and _I_ know just how to do it." With a thunderous strike with his staff he leapt high into the air and was gone.

'_Lets see if I can draw you out..._'

"Ah I see you're here...What kind of trouble are you planning?"

"You know you can't stop me."

"You're right, I can't...but _he_ can." The dirty blonde in the shabby kimono held a cup of coffee.

"Then I'll have to kill him."

"That's alot harder to do now. I'll start training him to be tougher. You could join-"

"The world needs to be wiped clean...so a fresh start can happen."

"This _is_ a fresh start. And no one has to die." The man looked into her eyes.

"Once in a while it's good to clear the slate." She looked seriously at him.

Azazeal just sighed and looked at her. "Open your heart to someone. _That_ will end your pain."

**xXx**

**A/n:** Yes I know...I genderbent Gasper. But if he acts like a female, dresses female, then this is the only character I'll genderbend.


End file.
